


Fluff Fiction

by jaymack33



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Star Wars Moment, Avoiding Mon-el, Belated Valenteen deleted scene, Boy Talk, Chapter 6 preview, Cold Feet, Dancing, Drunk Kara, Eliza finds out about Mon-el scene, Eve & Mike's date, F/M, Flirty Daxamite, Fluff, Handholding scene, Ice cream scene, Kara tries to cook scene, Karamel stroll, Mon-elshades, Personal Space, Popcorn scene, Related work to All you can Eat, Sanvers Karainterrupted, Sexual Harrassment Seminar, Singing scene, The Glasses Don't Work, The Golf Lesson, The S-Walk, origin of hello kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymack33/pseuds/jaymack33
Summary: Like Pulp Fiction only fluffier. There will be four short completed stories per chapter in various time frames and themes involving Kara and Mon-el's relationship before and after they were a couple with no particular order to them.  This is not a complete story with obvious progression to an obvious conclusion. And these story segments are pure unadulterated unapologetic fluff. Sorry, not sorry!





	1. Scenes 1-4

Fluff Fiction

by jaymack33

Author's note: So, my other main story is getting really complicated, and went from one surprise to possibly another one that might take a lot longer to write. This story idea was just waiting in my folder and is so much easier for me to write quickly and this hiatus is like taking forever, so I decided to share this with you all. Warning this story is Fluff to the 3rd power. The Reason this is called Fluff Fiction is because the format is similar to the format of the movie Pulp Fiction, but fluffier. Some stories are before they are a couple, some are afterwards, there isn't necessarily any connection to all the various scenes, and I am open to suggestions for future updates, I don't know if this story has an ending per say either. Each chapter will have 4 scenes. I have 15 jotted down scenarios so far including the 4 in this chapter. Let me know what you think and it might motivate me to continue with this.

Chapter 1: Scenes 1-4

Scene 1: Why do they always kiss when they first see each other and leave?

Kara's Apartment:

Knock...Knock....Knock

Kara opens her door and sees her smiling boyfriend. "Come in, Mon-el." Kara smiles expectantly waiting for him to.....and than as Mon-el walks right by her she frowns. "Like, what the what?" "Excuse Me?"

Mon-el: "What is it Kara?" Mon-el looks at Kara curiously at the tone of her voice, she was just smiling with that infectious smile of hers just 2 seconds ago.

Kara just glares at him a moment fuming and just shakes her head, "that was kind of rude Mon-el!"

Mon-el just looks at her, unsure, "ahhh, you just told me to come in, and than I did, I don't understand." What did I do now, I can't even enter her apartment correctly, Rao, I can't even walk five feet without tripping over some Earth custom or social cue?

Kara: "You, are my boyfriend now, like don't you know, that you should have..you should have..." Isn't it obvious Mon-el, Kara wishes he just knew, now I'm afraid I am going to have to spell it out for him, it's a tough job, but someone has to do it.

Mon-el just stares at her with his gray eyes turning his head to the side not quite getting what his girlfriend was getting all worked up about, slowly he tentatively advances watching Kara's face...."I...I..I'm not sure what I did, but is there anyway you will forgive me," he asks as he cups Kara's face?

Kara, just stares up at his stupid puppy eyes always making her stomach flutter, her resolve wavering, I thought I was invulnerable to everything...well obviously not to him..."you were supposed to kissmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeemmmmmmmmmm."...Kara is interrupted by Mon-el's kiss as he squeezes her tight, slowly lifting her up in the air, she wraps her arms around his neck refusing to let go as he walk/carries her to her couch.....mmmmmmmmmm...

Mon-el: As Mon-el slowly pulls away from their kiss while still staring earnestly into her eyes, "Do, you forgive me, Kara, I'm new to being in a relationship so if I did something wrong or that you don't like just tell me and I'll work on it," he caresses Kara's face staring into her crystal blue sparkling eyes...

Kara just gazes back at Mon-el, "it's just we're a couple now so when we see each other we should kiss each other hello and when you leave, you should kiss me good bye, that's all."...she stares at Mon-el who at first had been staring at her unsure of his self but suddenly looked like he wanted to devour me....nothing stopping him or me...oh Rao.....look at those eyes of his.....

Mon-el: "So now that I know what I did wrong...howwwww...can I make it up to you....hmmmmmmmmmm?" He puts his forehead right on Kara's staring into her deep blue eyes forgetting to breathe just a little bit. It happens....sometimes...like a lot....OK, fine like all the time, but it is so worth it!

Kara: Kara already feeling the butterflies of his forehead against my own, presses her nose right on his nose softly gently staring back into his eyes. 

They are so soft.....

"I think we can think of something after we're finished?" 

Mon-el: "After we're finished what hmmmmm?" Mon-el plays dumb with a big unapologetic smug smile on his face. He's seen Kara looking at him like that enough to know what comes next as their lips were already hovering just inches apart but still...he just wanted her to spell it out for him.....

Kara: "After we're finished, oh look there is something on your face Mon-el?"

Monel: "What there isn't anything on my face..."

Kara..."Me...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." A long kiss followed and Mon-el had learned his lesson that day.

And from then on Mon-el and Kara always greeted each other with kisses when they saw each other first thing and when they left they kissed each other goodbye and one time when Mon-el was fed up with Kara leaving after he fell asleep without kissing him goodbye, let's just say there was something on his face again and they ended up under their covers again.

Scene 2: The Glasses (Shades vs Unshades)

A certain Daxamite is dancing in his room at the DEO: 

His I-phone is playing in the background:

I'm walking on Sunshine....ohhhhhh...I'm walking on sunshine....ohhhhhh..and I want to feel good........"Heeeey!" Kara immediately pulls Mike's sunglasses off.

Kara: "I thought we agreed Mike should wear glasses...."

Mon-el/Mike: "Who, is Mike?" "I know, I know Kara I'm just kidding this secret identity stuff is still new to me, but I mean come on all the cool kids on the shows, and the movies they wear shades, why are you making me wear what the nerd...ohhh......."

Kara glares at him through her glasses..."would you care to finish that thought for me Mon-el?"

Mike...."ummmm you know on second thought where did I put those fun looking glasses, you gave me let me see, if I was a tree where would I be?" He continued the farce of looking through his sparsely decorated DEO room.

Kara: "Even if I didn't know you ditched your glasses, did you think I being the only responsible adult in this room, that I wouldn't buy you a spare pair?" "Here you go, you look so good in them, do you have anything else to say about it?" Kara was tapping her foot daring him to call her a nerd....again!

Mike: "I see so clearly in these, those other bad glasses, were so dark, I could barely see anything, you are such a great mentor, Kara, what would I do without you?"

Kara: "That's what I thought you said!" Hmmmph...Kara walks away satisfied at a job well done.

Mike pretended to throw the shades away until he was sure she was gone, and than he sticks them into a drawer as soon as Kara leaves, because you never know, my future might be so bright that I might have to wear shades......

Scene 3: Personal Space and Gravity:

Kara and Mon-el are in the middle of the DEO command center just inches apart yelling at each other.

Winn: "Do, those two even know what their doing?"

Alex: "No, I really, really don't think they do, not at all."

J'onn: "So, what is everybody looking at...ohhhh that again."

Dana: "Like, I would tell them to get a room, and he has one, right here in the DEO, but their still pretending like this isn't a thing yet." "I mean they are pretending right, they have to know by now right?"

Winn slowly sneaks up about halfway between their chairs and where Kara and Mon-el are hiding their argument out in plain sight. He pulls out his ruler, "about like 4 maybe 5 inches apart at most."

...Hah! Alex says from the other side of the room. Alex walks around to the other side of the room. "Nope, I can't see you anymore Winn, not enough space between them!" "Plus it's kind of funny too, both of them have superhearing and they are so oblivious to what we are all saying, yelling at each other looking into each other's eyes..about him leaving the Toilet seat up...really?" "That's what this is about, like if they even cough, their going to end up kissing, their that close, obvious much?"

J'onn: "You, know as investigators of alien life on Earth, I find these two quite fascinating, when will these two finally figure out that their not exactly fighting about him leaving up the toilet seat, or his wearing dark glasses again, or him smiling at....I hesitate to say this but.......babes!" "You, know when I was married on Mars with my wife we would argue like this too about things I can only laugh about it now and than we would make up and..."

Dana: "No, ummm Sir...please don't.....I just remember I have a report to do..."

Winn: "Hey, J'onn can you finish your story about hot Martian...."

Alex: Alex quickly covers Winn's mouth before he can finish that thought. "Don't you even...don't!" "He is space dad, and he doesn't do things like that ever and if you try to ask him to finish that thought again, even though you are my friend I might have to show you I know at least 500 pressure points that elicit maximum pain inside of 11 seconds!"

Winn" "I have to go, over there now back at my chair and I will continue to not notice you two.....hovering inches apart....just checking.....pointing at Kara and Mon-el still oblivious to their spectators " Kara and Mon-el are still in their own world!

Alex watches smirking along as she watches Kara and Mon-el apparently their fight is now long over, holding hands walking by.

Kara: Kara is just smiling obliviously holding Mon-el's hand, when she sees Alex's smirking face. "What?"

Alex: "Oh, nothing." Still smirking..."you two just keep doing, what your doing!" Still smirking! 

Kara: "Right, well I will than," she looks at Mon-el's smiling face and than they walk off.

Mon-el: "You, don't think she heard what we were talking about?"

Kara: "There is just no way she knows."

Alex smirks but is literally almost about to bust out laughing at those two clueless spacepuppies walking away.......together!

 

Scene 4: Shady Dancing 

DEO training room:

Mon-el had been waiting a while for Supergirl to continue his training, but she hadn't gotten back yet so he slips on his shades and...

A certain Daxamite is now dancing again with his shades down: (Song- Old time Rock and Roll)

Duh..Duh....Duh...Duh...Duh..Duh....Duh...Duh...Just take those old records off the shelf.....Mon-el slides down the DEO training room.

"I still listen to them by myself....Mon-el mimes singing into a micro-phone, moving to the beat in his black T-shirt and black pants.

Today's music ain't got the same soul...I like that old time Rock and roll...Mon-el continues to stare side to side and than he sees Kara glaring at him in her Supergirl outfit......

Supergirl glared at Mon-el with his cocky face, and his stupid dark glasses in a dark DEO training room dancing to music after she had just been in a long hard fight saving the people...

Mon-el stopped dancing, quickly pausing the song, just staring at Kara's unapproving look...."Look I'm sorry that I was messing around and...."

Supergirl interrupts him: "While I was busy saving the day you were busy goofing off and wearing those shades again,  
and even worst than that you were dancing without me?" Supergirl's brief frown turned into a wide smile. She started giggling as she went over to his phone.

Mon-el: "Without you..that's what this is....?"

Supergirl turns on Mon-el's phone again as Old time rock and roll starts blaring she starts to slide her own feet by Mon-el twirling her cape pretending to sing too. She kicks her feet up like a ballerina and bridges back while walking forward laughing along eliciting a huge laugh from Mon-el.

Mon-el just shrugs his shoulders, she is my mentor smiling with almost an equally bright smile as he starts dancing with Supergirl!

Supergirl literally flies over Mon-el and out of thin air he catches her holding her like he saw in that movie with Patrick Swayze by her hips!

Supergirl was caught completely off guard and felt a little warm at Mon-el's touch along her hips started giggling, this is like Dancing with the Stars or something as he throws Kara in the air and she lands in his arms...they both start laughing...than they both start realizing their both a little too close to each other for friends and than they smile again and start dancing around the DEO training room.

Alex walks by Winn who is staring with the widest biggest smile on his face at Kara and Mon-el's.....training? 

Alex: "They are such dorks!"

Supergirl and Mon-el continue pretending to sing into invisible microphones and than throw their invisible microphones away and start pretending to play their guitars. As they continue airguitaring Supergirl and Mon-el are back to back still pretending to play rock and roll with their unseen guitars.

Alex: "Their both like the dorkiest dorks times 12, to the 18th power, dorky dorks!"

Winn: "Do you want to join in, looks like fun?"

Alex grimaces.."it's really..really stupid."..she stares at Kara and Mon-el laughing and having fun and back at Winn's hopeful face...."Fine, but if you tell anyone about this so help me Winn.......and than they all start sliding down the DEO training room, dancing to old time Rock and Roll.

Supergirl and Mon-el all of the sudden stop dancing noticing Alex and Winn had joined them in dance. 

Supergirl: "Hey, we were ahhh doing....a doing....what were we doing again Mon-el?"

Mon-el: "You were training me..ummm this is great exercise to put us in shape...that is why we are both in such great shape and...."

Alex: "No, I think you two were just being dorks...."

Kara stares at her sister...."Than why are you here dancing with Winn and the rest of us.....dorks?"

Alex: "Even though this is really...really...really stupid...you two looked like you were having so much fun.....I just thought we could join in...and..you know what maybe we're all dorks!" "So what, this is still great....."

Kara stares at Alex and than Winn and than Mon-el and than she smiles raising her eyebrows up and down a couple times, "so what are we waiting for hit it Mon-el!"

The music starts again:

All 4 of them start dancing, ball out laughing and giggling and twirling around and air guitaring back to back to back they slide down away and than back to back again, Alex on her knees looks like she is really working her fake guitar while bridging back. Supergirl and Mon-el continue to pretend sing next to each other and Winn joins in making them a trio..........

J'onn just walks by for a second shaking his head...."Kids!"

To be continued.....

.......maybe if you give me feedback that you like this story, or maybe if you have some ideas of your own that you might want me to write about, and please that is why the Kudos button and comment buttons are there for to help motivate me to continue...I do have 11 more scene headings I haven't written yet, just saying....

Authors note: Scene 4 is based on Melissa Benoist goofing around dancing in the DEO in her Supergirl outfit on You-tube and Mon-el channeling Tom Cruise in Risky business plus it is kind of a tie in to scene 2 with Mon-el and his sunglasses, she never really did tell him why it makes more sense to have glasses that cover your eyes less than sunglasses, I just thought they should come back in story form. Scene 1 was based on all those quick kisses they do and how did it come about, and scene 3 is kind of sort of a prequel/sequel/companion sort of to my, Nobody knows a Thing story. Yeah, this is so much easier to write for me than a pure unapologetic story like the main story I am working on which is taking a lot of time, so suggestions, comments, are encouraging and help to motivate me to continue this story....if you have suggestions that I don't already have listed in the future there are no real rules except it has to be something cute......and please keep it fluffy, just quick cute scenes that are self contained with a beginning and ending.


	2. Scenes 5-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing with 4 more various themed Karamel fluffy scenes with an extra side of fluff.

Fluff Fiction

by jaymack33

Author's notes: I really enjoyed writing chapter 1 and hope you enjoy my latest batch of fluffy mini-stories to help us to get through this long hiatus.

Characters: Kara, Mon-el, Jimmy, Winn, Alex, & J'onn

Chapter 2: Scenes 5-8

Scene 5: The Popcorn is hers

Mon-el smiles after popping up all the popcorn, hey anytime I do this without nearly burning the building down it's a win as he slowly carries the bowl over to Kara's outstretched finger tips which were practically reaching out and clawing to grab up all the little corns.

Kara smiled as Mon-el hands her the bowl, slowly popping some popcorn in her mouth on her side of the couch, the buttery goodness just melting in her mouth, mmmmmmmm she eats one after the other oblivious after the first couple handfuls but soon she noticed her boyfriends cheerful smiling face just blatantly staring at her..."What?"

Mon-el: I love watching her eat the popcorn, and even though I know she might probably let me have a piece or two if I insisted it's just funny watching my cute greedy girlfriend gobbling up every single piece of popcorn I just made one kernel after the other...she is Supergirl she is so selfless...except when it comes to popcorn. "What?" My greedy funny cute girlfriend just asked me. "Nothing, your just so cute, that smile that face gobbling up all that popcorn..."

Kara smiles continuing to eat popcorn. I wonder if I should tell him, that I could literally just eat popcorn and watch how ridiculously handsome he is. That beautiful smile he gives me, sometimes he gives me an inquisitive look, sometimes he'll give me a serious look, but my Mon-el doesn't stay serious for long, before he gives me one of his laughs but that isn't the only reason why I just enjoy spending time with him sitting in my couch watching him...

Mon-el: "That was really, really amazing what you did today saving that School bus before it could fall over the bridge." "Like, you work, you have a life and still you can get somewhere to prevent something bad from happening in a matter of seconds and you don't even hesitate, you just do it, you give so much of yourself to help others and you ask for nothing in return."

Kara: Smiles, yes, I do ask for something in return, but I'm not ready to tell him yet, as I continue to eat my popcorn, I don't think he knows what it means to me when he tells me how much he admires me and is in awe of all the work I do as Supergirl. The TV is off and I am literally eating popcorn watching him. Does he know, does he even notice, that all I ask for is him.

Mon-el: I get up slowly as I watch her 3/4's through the bowl by now and I get a fresh bowl. It's funny, sometimes I do eat from my own bowl, but today I'm going for it, I'm just leaving my bowl of popcorn on my lap, I bet she eats them all up too. I love my cute greedy girlfriend with her chipmunk shaped cheeks just gobbling up all the popcorn while I watch, she is literally the cutest thing in the world, and I love that I get to call her my girlfriend.

Kara: I smile as Mon-el sits down next to me on my couch with another bowl on his lap. I look at his wavy hair, his eyes, his lips, the bowl of popcorn on his lap again, his beautiful shiny smile again and back to the popcorn...your all mine!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 6: First Ice Cream Cone

A cute blond in a yellow sundress with glasses walks alongside a cute guy in a light blue t-shirt, darkpants and glasses showing him around this new world.

Kara: "You, know Mike, I can't wait to show you the world and how wonderful it can be."

Mike: "You, keep telling me how great this world is, but I see so many problems in the news, are you sure this world is that much better than Daxam?"

Kara: "Look, I know this world isn't perfect, but the music, the puppies, the children, there are so many great things about life here." "There is pizza and ice cream and..."

Mike: "Ice cream, wait, what is that, & how can ice be like a cream, wouldn't it be frozen or something?"

Kara: "Oh, my Rao, you don't know what ice cream is, oooooh, I have to show you, your just going to have to come with me now Mister, your going to love ice cream," Kara squealed as she took him by the hand full of excitement, half dragging him along across the street to the Baskin Robbins.

"You just have to start with the basics Mike!" "Two vanilla ice cream cones please," as she hands over the money to the cashier, Kara can't wait to see Mon-el's face as she hands the cone to Mike and than..."aww dang it!"

Mike: Mike smiles, Kara's infectious smile just makes me want to smile, too, can this really be as good as she is making it out to be really, she hands me the cone and I'm kind of getting really excited by how excited Kara is being and than as she puts the cone in my hand it shatters in my grip splattering to the floor...

Kara's smile faded seeing, Mon-el's sad puppy face as his splattered ice cream started melting on the floor, "ohhh, I'm so sorry."...she pulls Mon-el aside, "I told you, you have to learn to control your powers better, be gentle, Mike!" Kara took a couple licks of her own ice cream cone just catching the drippy vanilla ice cream before it could drip off to the side and than she grabs at Mike's hand with her other hand..."see just hold my hand just like this gentle see." Kara smiles and an embarrassed Mike smiles too at the feel of her soft reassuring hands over his own. "Now, I am going to take a couple bites of my ice cream and when I hand it over, I need you to hold the cone gently, just like my hand, OK?"

Mike: Mike smiles at Kara's sunshine bright and hopeful smile, "OK, Kara." He watches Kara slowly licking her ice cream cone, slowly, really, slowly. I don't know why her sunshine smile and the way her eyes glow at every lick of that vanilla cone makes me feel funny, my chest feels heavy. She is just so...so sweet, and so nice to me. Who, would have ever thought this Kryptonian angel would be so nice to a Daxamite of all people, & don't even get me started on me being the Prince of the entire Planet. And than he notices something as Kara licks her ice cream cone..."uhhh Kara you have something on your face, right there..."

Kara frowned as she continued licking her ice cream cone, "where, here, or is it here?"

Mike was just frustrated he kept pointing at the spot perfectly and she kept missing, "here, let me," as he slowly picked up a napkin by the counter slowly caressing at the side of Kara's mouth.

Kara- "Ohhhh...uhhh...thank you Mon...errr...Mike."..Kara blushes at the sensation of his touch on her cheek.

Mike- "Right, umm good, now you look perfect...I mean perfectly clean that is...not that you were dirty before or..."

Kara: "Look Mike, umm thank you and I really want you to have your first ice cream cone and I really wanted it to be perfect, here, why don't you try again this time more gently, and next time maybe you'll be able to eat the whole cone by yourself." "I guarantee one lick and you'll definitely be coming back for more!" Kara smiled tilting her head to the side smiling at Mike's innocent smiling face as she carefully placed her cone into his hand..."now easy this time Mike...easy..."

Mike: "OK, gentle, just grip it carefully and I did it!" He laughed happily at his accomplishment!

Kara: "You did it!" "Now, just take a bite and see how good and yummy it is!" Kara was practically dancing with the anticipation.

Mike: "Oh, my Rao...Kara...this is absolutely the best thing I've ever eaten in my life!" "Why did you not take me here sooner, Kara?" "Oh, I love this, this ice melts in my mouth and it is so soft and sweet..and so good..."

Kara: Smiles, "my work here is done, thank you very much, thank you very much," she claps her hand at the happy smiley handsome Daxamite eating his first ice cream cone.

Off in the distance a young kid points at them, "I would like to have what their having, please?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 7: Never let Kara cook...everrrrrrr!

Mon-el walks into Kara's kitchen:

After Mon-el watched Kara place a baking dish through the opening in a metal box thingy closing it up, he decided to ask her. Hey, Kara I've ahhhhhhh, never seen you use this box machine thingy before, what is that?

Kara: That my friend is an oven and actually, I'm glad you asked that question, Mon-el because I've been watching some cooking shows lately and I finally think I've got this...mumble...mumble..I...mumble...mumble...think...

Mon-el smiling brightly and full of confidence, well you are Supergirl and I know you can do anything, once you set your mind to it. I would love to try anything you cook in that oven thingy...

Knock...Knock...Knock...

Kara looks over to Mon-el hold that thought and please don't mention anything to them, OK, they are slightly judgemental, keep this between just the two of us, please?

Mon-el smiles brightly. "You got it...Supergirl," he says with complete and total reverence! He salutes her as she heads towards the door. Mon-el laughs as Kara strolls over to the door opening it up to Winn and James.

Winn- "So hi Kara, I brought some pumpkin pie." "Voila!" He displayed it to Kara prominently as she took it from his outstretched hand.

James- "And I brought some fruit salad, and we are ordering delivery of course right, Kara?"

Kara- "Heh, heh, right about that...ummm...let me just put these things over to the table and."..Zipppppppppp...Mon-el snatched both things out of Kara's hands quickly setting them up on the table...and quickly zipping back...

Mon-el- "Umm...hi, James, Winn, I see you are all here for dinner...and Kara is definitely going to..mmmmphh...mmmmph!"

Kara quickly covers Mon-el's mouth, whispering into his ear, "not yet...you might spook, them...shhhhhhhh..."

Mon-el- "Right, ummm Kara...Knock...Knock...Knock...I think I will go get that door now."...Zipppppppppppp!

Mon-el opens the door quickly and in comes Alex. "Hi, Alex, I see you've brought wine, an excellent choice," Mon-el says as he stares at the bottle.

Alex just stares at him, "you wouldn't really know if it was excellent choice or not would you...Mon-el?"

Mon-el- "Ummm...probably, not but I'm sure if you made the choice it would have to be an excellent one..."

Alex- "That is a good answer at least, I will give you that, so where is the food, did Kara order out yet?"

Mon-el- "Heh, heh, heh about that..."

Kara- "Sppppsssss...Mon-el!" Kara sppssssstd at him.

Mon-el- Mon-el quickly pointing to Alex's sister, "Uhhh, you will have to talk to Kara about that, right?" "I will go sit down now at the table...quietly now...with folded hands."

Alex- "Alright Kara what gives, what's with all the secrecy, not doing Chinese or pizza, this time, feeling on the wild side and going Indian today, hmmmm?"

Kara- "Well actually Alex, I was watching this show and I thought maybe I might try again to ummmmmm...that Lasagna looked really good on that cooking show and maybe...?"

Alex: "NO!" "A hard firm absolutely not, never ever, NO!" "Please, tell, me your not actually considering this, please for the sake of our lives and our stomach and wait a second, Mon-el did you know about this?" "Did you tell her this was, actually OK?"

Mon-el stares at Kara and than back to Alex and than to Jimmy and Winn, who are both nodding their heads no, furiously until they see Kara turning in their direction and than they start whistling innocently.

Mon-el- "I mean come on guys, & Alex, she's Supergirl, she's got this, like everything I have ever seen her do is great, I don't understand what the big deal is?"

Ding! Kara, runs off to the oven, "I'll be right back with a great...yummy Lasagna coming right up, be right back...in a flash."...Zippppppp! Kara quickly places the the lasagna in the middle of the table, "so everyone, dig in...trust me I completely followed all of the directions this time, this is going to be so great!" "Alex?" "Come on?" "How, about you Winn, James?" "Anybody?"

Mon-el raises his hand, "actually, I would love to try what you cooked for us today, I am sure it will be absolutely amazing." Mon-el gave them all a confident look, like, what is wrong with them, this is Supergirl we're talking about this is going to be so great, I'll show them! Why would they even question her, she's literally super at everything!

Kara- "See, at least someone appreciates the hard work I put into making this dinner perfect for all of us..."

Winn, whispers into Mon-el's ear, "now just nod your head no matter what I say, but for the love of God, do not eat what that woman cooked, you don't understand your new here, we have let's just say some of us have been to the emergency room the last time she tried to cook for us."

Mon-el nods his head listening as Kara fumed hearing Winn's stupid whisper, she places a piece by Mon-el, "here dig in, you'll see Mon-el is going to love it and than...you'll all come around..."

Alex just gritted her teeth in the fakest smile while James turned his chair around facing Mon-el he had to see this himself...this was going to be good...well I mean bad for Mon-el but still good...in a glad it definitely won't be us good...

Mon-el slowly carefully cuts a piece of lasagna with his knife watching Kara's hopeful face while watching Winn, James, and Alex trading horrified glances at him as if they were trying to warn him of impending doom, and the end of days, but just as soon as Kara turned to them they plastered wonderfully approving smiles and as soon as she turned back their fake smiles slipped away Alex whispered her final warning..."it's your funeral, Mon-el."...Kara just sighed...everyone is such a critic...she watched Mon-el as he finally took his first bite of her homebaked Lasagna...

Mon-el placed the fork in his mouth taking his first bite of Kara's lasagna watching her hopeful smile, waiting for the Ratatouille moment that was never going to come ever, he smiled back at her as he struggled chewing at the very tough dried out noodles,and garlic drowned sauce. Mon-el struggling to swallow at the dried out burnt noodles, but still he just smiled for Kara, and ignoring the smirks from her friends and her sister...& never mind Kara's crinkle, Mon-el's whole face was crinkling for all of them to see...except for Kara...and her rose colored glasses.

Kara- "So, Mon-el how was it?" "Hmmm, why don't you tell everyone here that I'm not the bad cook that they think I am, & that was so last year!"

Mon-el- "Cough...cough...swallow...ummm..that was...that was something...something...ahhhh...so good...choke."...Mon-el stared with great fright and fear she was going to offer him another piece, while he watched Alex's knowing smile, her lips twitching like she was going to burst out laughing at him..."It was good, he reiterated!" Mon-el tried to emphasize it not to discourage Kara, and repeat the lie, knowing it was definitely not going to hold up in court that much longer...As he quickly got a glass of water drinking it to wash down whatever that was.

Kara- "See I told you!" "Mon-el, he likes it he really likes it," as she turns around to her friends and sister Mon-el quickly nods his head no...silently mouthing..to DEO agents who read lips...You were right...whatever you do...don't...just don't!...

"So, Mon-el why don't you ahhh finish your piece and show them, what their missing out on, hmmmmmm?"

Mon-el- "Oh, right I will get right on it...I need...I need...Monel mouthed again...I need a distraction."...Alex picks up on it right away as Mon-el puts more I guess it's called food in his mouth with no intention to chew or swallow this time...lesson learned...

Alex- "Hey, Kara...maybe you can pop the cork on this wine for us...so we can wash down what we..ahh...are going to eat today..."

Kara, just glows as she goes carefully to the wine bottle...Zipp...Mon-el literally dumped the food on his plate into the trash at the fastest speed he has ever used in his life..."so good...Kara...that was just great, flashing the fakest smile imaginable at Kara, completely hoping she buys it..."

Kara- "Want another piece Mon-el?"

Mon-el- "Ahh, no, I am so full...like I could not eat another bite...literally could not eat another bite!"

Alex snickering and than started ball out laughing at his lying face with his ironically truthful words...triggering Winn and Jimmy all laughing hysterically.

Kara- "Hey, what are you and she looks at Mon-el seeing a familiar guilty look she had seen on his face before usually when he's up to some shenanigans and than she noticed the swinging lid of her trash can moving like it had been recently used. "Mon-el, have you been honest with me," she put her hands on her hips and she stared at him slightly angry, but slightly sad and worried, he usually is the supportive one! "If I look in this trash can am I going to find your dinner in their...Mon-el?"

Kara slowly walks to the trash can and just as she's about to open it to take a peep...

Mon-el- "Wait, hold on Kara, please...look, I...I...care about...your...feelings...and I did not want to hurt them...please...I'm sorry...but..."

Kara- "Be honest with me this time Mon-el, look even if it's not what I want to hear, I believe in being truthful, first and foremost always." "I really need to know, Mon-el and please don't hold back on me, just be honest!"

Mon-el looked at his friends and Kara, "look it wasn't that...OK, fine look it wasn't very good...in the nicest way possible...it was pretty..pretty...bad...like really bad...like since I've been on Earth it was the worst thing I've ever eaten in my life...and...believe me I wanted to like it so very badly, so badly, but I mean, I really didn't want to hurt your feelings and you literally are great at everything else, I guess maybe except for this one thing..."

Kara silently listened to her number one supporter dashing her dreams at being Top chef or any chef at all for that matter..."so if I were to try this myself I would just be fooling myself...?"

Alex, Winn, James, Mon-el in tandem: "YES!" "I mean as in no, don't do it, Kara, please don't do it!"

Kara weighs the opinion of all of her friends and her annoyingly smug sister, she just had to be sure...she took a bite and...

Alex, watched the face of her sister trying to hide her true feelings watching her crinkle forming instantly...and the total look of disgust following quickly all over her face!

Alex- "So, what do you say everybody, we just order pizza instead, right Kara?"

Alex, James, Winn, Mon-el and Kara in tandem: "Yes!"

And Kara never cooked for them again...everrrrrrrrrrrr!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 8: Hands! Basically Kara and Mon-el are bored, so to pass the time...

J'onn pointed at the screen in the control room doing a Sitrep (Situation Report) about the latest alien attack from a runaway Maladorian..."And as you all know Maladorians come from the outskirts of Rigel-38 and have incredible strength, have unmeasured invulnerability...and droan...droan...droan...droaning on..."

Supergirl just stared across the round table with glassy eyes in the control room waiting for this long speech just to end already. Why, can't he just get to the part where I fly over there, punch this stupid Maladorian in the face and put him in a DEO cell, yet? Kara was just so bored, as she slowly took her hands off the desk absentmindedly swinging them freely as if searching for something or someone...

Alex slowly pulled Winn aside shushing him as she pulled him directly behind Kara and Mon-el standing next to each other pointing at the usual source of her amusement whenever J'onn went on one of these long unimportant speeches that usually ended with Supergirl winning in the 1st round with a knockout and Supergirl afterwards looking for a good place for donuts.

Mon-el kept staring at J'onn and all he was hearing was wawonky...wonky...wonk...like what is he even talking about...Kara is just going to go right up there and kick this guys ass, just like she does everyone else's, and than he feels a familiar touch as Kara's hand kind of swings nudging at the side of Mon-el's hand, a small smile comes over his face. If she can do it so can I, unintentionally of course...Mon-el slowly swings his own hand gently nudging back at Kara's...

Alex keeps pointing, just whispering...just keep watching this...

Kara feels the familiar touch of Mon-el slowly nudging back at her own hand..she smiles..doesn't mean anything of course...we're just really bored..she slowly answers back her hand slowly nudging back at Mon-el's hand, 3, 4, 5 times until Mon finally got the message opening up his hand so they both could be interlaced completely.

Alex, snickered, "but wait there is more..." Winn laughed too as J'onn continued to drone on oblivious to him being absolutely, completely ignored!

Mon-el after feeling Kara nudging at his hand, yes I got it Kara, as he slowly took hold of her soft, pretty hand, his fingers soon interlacing with Kara's, he started sliding his fingers through her fingers and she started slowly answering back by rubbing her fingers back at his...Mon-el smiled...at the feel of her soft fingers sending electric currents through his body, like what are we even doing...I don't even know what this is, but I think I like it...

Alex and Winn just continued smiling at all the feels as J'onn continued droning on in the background.

Kara sighed as she felt Mon-el's fingers slowly caressing along with her own in response to her caresses..."ahhh."...and than it was ruined as she heard Alex and Winn snickering behind her..."grr!" She slowly took her fingers and clamping them over Mon-el's..."hah, I beat you!"

Winn and Alex continued laughing, while J'onn slowly ended his droning started to pay attention to all of his people not paying attention..just staring at them all!

Mon-el- "What are you talking about Kara?"

Kara- "I beat you in our little thumb fight," she announced loud and proud, but her fake alibi did not stop Alex and Winn from laughing, they just continued laughing at the weakest lamest alibi ever.

Mon-el- "What are you talking about Kara, what thumb fight, we...were just ummm...we were just..I'm not sure what we were doing exactly..but I don't remember agreeing to a thumb fight challenge, or that, that was even a thing." "That is an actual thing on Earth, Kara?"

Kara- "Well, it is called thumb wrestling and..."

And Alex couldn't take it anymore as she walked past Winn still laughing in the background. "And you know Kara, while J'onn was busy briefing us on how to protect the city, the least you could do was pay attention instead of diddling your fingers with Mon-el's all day!" Alex wrapped her arms over her stomach waiting for her sister to talk her way out of that one.

Kara- "What, Alex, I was not...doing anything, and what were you and Winn doing snickering in the back, you weren't paying attention either!" "This was..this was nothing, your making nothing out of nothing Alex!" Kara sputtered hoping Mon-el didn't notice the slight flush of her cheeks, and Rao forbid if Space dad notices!

Mon-el just stared this conversation was very interesting except, I have absolutely no idea what anyone is talking about! Still better than J'onn's speech though, much better than that!

Alex- "Sure it was nothing, you reaching for Mon-el's hand just about everytime we have a briefing, I suppose next week when your reaching for his ass it will be nothing too!"

Mon-el just kept watching riveted back and forth between the sisters returning volleys, she couldn't be implying what I think she's implying, could she?

Kara- "I was not, and no...and if you say anything like that again, so help me Alex, I will tell Maggie about those Scooby Doo, PJ's you used to wear and..."

Alex- "You wouldn't dare Kara, I swear if you even think about telling Maggie, I will tell Mon-el what you told me about him when you were drunk that day and...

J'onn just laughed, next to Winn, "I guess I should have just let Supergirl go out there and take care of our Maladorian problem an hour ago, right Winn?"

Winn- "And miss this, nahh...this is too good...hahahhahha!"

J'onn- "I guess I have to be the adult in the room," as he quickly walked between the two fighing sisters, "so which of you two were actually paying attention?" He gave them both his stern unapproving approving look!

Alex and Kara- "I was, we were just...ummmmmmmm!"

J'onn still neutrally staring at them, "Kara, to paraphrase my speech just go out there take care of the Maladorian problem for me and Alex, can I talk to you?"

Whoosh! Kara flies off!

Alex- "What is it J'onn?"

J'onn- "You know you shouldn't be that hard on her, she has a lot on her plate...let her just be happy."

Alex- "But I want that too, it's just instead of her being happy...why can't she just get busy and be really, really happy...I mean they aren't even at foreplay yet!"

Mon-el- "Are you two still talking about, Thumb wrestling again?" Because, next time I'll be ready for her and I will do much better!"

Alex and J'onn just laughed, he didn't even need to read Alex's mind, yes this could take a while between those two...a really long while...

To Be Continued:

Author's notes:

Scene 5- So, basically the popcorn scene was obviously inspired by that TV episode at the end after Kara rescued Mon-el from the Daxam mother ship and she literally ate up all the popcorn on her couch and Mon-el just admired her the whole time, and scene 5 is exactly what I thought about that entire scene.

Scene 6 was inspired by Kara licking her ice cream cone in a Flash crossover episode and later on Mon-el had his own cone in that episode where he dropped it to the floor, so I wanted to explore what would his first time eating ice cream look like in a Karamel kind of way. This also was my response to that dreadful season 3 barbecue sauce scene wasted completely on the wrong ship!

Scene 7 was obviously based on that one time Kara tried to bake on the show failing miserably when she had been fired from Catco and was trying to keep busy. I just thought it might be funny if Mon-el being the only one in the group who doesn't know that she can't cook yet, but trusts her so much, would find out the hard way.

Scene 8 is based on those isolation DEO pictures where you will see Kara and Mon-el just holding hands, or just touching, & no real story there, but their Karamel was showing, and I thought I would do a little pre, their kind of sort of almost in a relationship, but their still clueless Spacepuppies not knowing their in love yet scene.

So, if you liked this, please any Kudos, comments, or encouragement would be greatly appreciated as I kind of have used up most of my pre-planned stories, and even though I still have about 7 topics left, I only have a couple story ideas so far, so any encouragement will motivate me to continue with this story, and also if you have any ideas too, I might consider them for future scenes. Although, I will eventually be going back to my other main story, I don't know that I'm ever completely ending this story either, this might be a story I'll go back to every now and than.


	3. Scenes 9-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Four more short fluffy fics- Scene 9- Eliza learns about Mon-el, Scene 10- Drunk Kara, Scene 11- Flirty Daxamite and a scene 12 Karamel teaser for a scene in a future story I'm working on.

Fluff Fiction

by jaymack33

Author notes- Sorry, this update took forever, it wasn't really that I ran out of ideas, or my early disappointment with Supergirl Season 3, though recently it has gotten a lot better gaping plot holes and all (The plot holes are still not as big as Arrow though). I've just been really busy at work and there literally is so much on television that I don't even have time to read fan fiction let alone write it. Well anyway, here is my latest batch of fluffy fics, and I thought I would just share some of my quasi not set in stone rules I am going to try to adhere to with these stories: I will try to bring in more characters than Mon-el and Kara in at least some of them, nothing will be too intense, just fluffy. I'm probably going to have at least one mini-story per chapter where Karamel is a couple and I am not going to write any major action sequences or sex scenes, if I have any major story arcs or sex scenes in mind I will write them separately as I almost was going to write one in here and I've decided Fluff fiction needs to stay fluffy, so the next story I write will probably be another one-shot but it will be a related work to the last scene in this update.

Characters involved in this update: Kara, Mon-el, M'gann, J'onn, Eliza, Alex, & Maggie

Chapter 3 (Scenes 9-12)

Scene 9: Eliza learns about Mon-el:

As Kara feels the buzzing of her phone she smiles seeing Eliza's name on the phone, I haven't talked to her in a while, busy being Supergirl, my job at Catco and of course other things.......

Eliza: "Hi, Kara I haven't talked with you for a while, you know you could pick up the phone once in a while you know a mother worries some times even if you do have super powers!"

Kara: "Oh, you know, I've been busy at work being Supergirl...being a reporter at Catco and Kara nervously whispers quick.....helping a friend getting acquainted with Earth......."

Eliza noticing the change in her daughters inflections: "Why don't you tell me more about this friend?"

Kara: "Oh, nothing really much to tell, just your typical Daxamite pilgrim who crash landed on Earth and it's really funny, it's like everything is so new to him like when he first talked to a phone he actually was talking to the phone....he's so funny sometimes...Kara chuckles...

Eliza mental notes the he part of the conversation- "So, he has a name?"

Kara: "Oh, right, right, I'm sorry, his name is Mon-el and he's from Daxam and he actually used to be a royal guard for the Prince of Daxam and now he's busy learning X-boxes aren't actually boxes and you don't have to duck out of the way of Micro-waves...he really is funny sometimes, it's neat he's like this lost little spacepuppy looking to find his way and in my spare time I've been trying to help him every chance I can get.

Eliza: "Hmmmm...he really sounds interesting, are you going to invite him over for Thanksgiving......I'm sure he would enjoy being a part of one of our Danver's family dinners."

Kara: "Oh, thank you, that's a really great idea, I would love...I mean I can't wait to tell him."....I got to be careful around her she's going to think stuff, I know her, but we're really just friends...just friends...yes we are! Kara nods her head as if Eliza could see her through the phone, thank Rao we aren't face timing!

Eliza: "So, this Mon-el sounds interesting, so do you spend a lot of time with him?" I have to be careful, not to ask her more than that, I can already tell she likes him, I'm not sure she's going to tell me much more than that though!

Kara: Oh, well I've been showing him around town and teaching him about Earth culture and some of the good places to eat around the city and all. Please don't ask me anything else, I just know what she's probably thinking...please?

Eliza: My daughter is so funny secret dating this boy. It's such a secret even she doesn't know it yet. "Well, he sounds nice I can't wait to meet him at Thanksgiving Dinner." "Bye, Kara, love you!"

Kara: "Pfooo!" She let me off easy, thank Rao! "Bye mom love you too." Thank Rao, she doesn't think we're dating, I swear if one more person asks if we're dating, I mean like isn't it obvious we are, so not!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 10: Drunk Kara the extended edition:

Alien bar:

Alex walks into the Alien bar planning on what she was going to order at the bar when she had to do a double take for a second at the sight of Kara & Mon-el laughing their ass off in a private dark, little booth on a....date???? Oh, wait, scratch that. Not a date...she is quote on quote, "Mentoring him."...obviously not a date! Alex thinks back, to Kara lamenting at her, "I tell you Alex mentoring Mon-el is really hard sometimes, but someone has to do it!" Alex, just laughs and she told me with a straight face too, not like she is right there looking like she's about to fall out of the booth she's laughing so hard at something Mon-el must have said. Yup, she looks really miserable mentoring Mon-el so...miserable....just as she sees Mon-el walking off towards the bar, I'll just tease Kara a little bit about it because I'm her sister and it's a tough job, but someone has to do that too!

As Alex is about to ask Kara about Mon-el......"Hey."...let the teasing commence in 3-2-1 and...

Kara- "Hey, youuuuuu..youuu..looook...likee....my....mmmyyyy...ssssister....."

Alex- Oh, wow this is even better than I thought..."are you slurring your words?" "Are you drunk?" "Is Kara Danvers my sister drunk right now?"

"Am I?" "Chocolatttt...?"....Tapping her fingers a lot....."Chocccolattttt!"

"Wow, Kara Danvers drunk that's a first." Kara giggling in the background...."Hey, have you seen......and than I notice Maggie over at the side of the bar, well after I talk with Maggie about my thing I'm driving you home so stay put."

"Well I'm not flying that's for sure.....hahahahaha!"

Alex after she finishes talking with Maggie- Maggie is so understanding I love, I mean I love talking with her so much and.......

J'onn- "Alex, I just got the call." "You, me and Kara have to head back to the DEO right away and...."

Alex- "J'onn about, that......"

Kara- "Hey, youuuuuuuuuu!" "It's me...It's meeee....I'm...Soup.....Soup....I like Soup hahahahah and I'm a girl tooo....Hahahaha!"

J'onn just stares at Kara and than at Alex and than at Kara and than back at Alex! "How, did this happen, Alex?"

Alex: Just stares at J'onn a second, gathering her thoughts on what not to say...well it's something about when she's with Mon-el and his obvious influence on her..but I can't really say that...but dang it he reads minds....but maybe he didn't this time and.....

Mon-el comes in just in time to save the day..........with 2 more drinks????

Alex just dead stares at Mon-el while knowing the angry Martian to her right if he had heat vision it just would not have been pretty!  
"Are you trying to get my sister drunk, Mon-el?"

Mon-el- "Of course not Alex." "First of all trying implies uhhh."...Mon-el has a bad feeling he should abort...abort...abort....but he continues on anyway..."uhhhh it implies she isn't already drunk!"

Alex just can't believe he just put his foot in his mouth took it out for a minute and than decided to put it right back in with both feet this time...."Mon-el you should have quit..while you were behind...she hissed!" To herself, but it was still cool that he got my sister to loosen up enough to do it, like how did he get her to do that as if I didn't already know! But...Space dad he is so going to be so pissed!

Mon-el continued on completely oblivious, "and second of all I didn't know she was going to drink Aldebaran rum that quick...I mean nobody does that...that's crazy and....Mon-el watches Kara and than J'onn and even he's not that drunk and than finally noticing Alex's pleading eyes...."I think I am done..I plead the 6th and the 7th!"

Kara- "Hahahaha..it was the Algebra zebra rum's fault...hahahhaha...issshhh...shoooo..shstrong....and...Mon-el-el-el-el-el-elalalala...hahaha...your so funnny...hahahahahah!"

Mon-el- "Well anyway since I don't exactly know what pleading the 6th or the 7th means on the bright side at least she's so much happier and nicer to me this way!" Smiling!

Alex- "Hahahah...she is so going to destroy you if your ever stupid enough to agree to train with her...hahahaha!"

J'onnn- "Hahaha, I overheard him agreeing she, so is going to destroy you and I will be taking the pictures and video so I can relive each moment over and over again...hahahahha!" "But seriously Mon-el I will talk with you about this later, as for you missy your coming with me..."

Kara shakily tries to stand up but the room feels like it's spinning upside down and than J'onn throws her over his shoulder and...."Weeeeeee....look at me...I'm flying!" "I'm flying....I'm like Soup...Soupgirl...wheeee!"

Alex to everybody- "Don't even listen to her she doesn't even know what she's talking about she's so smashed...Alex tells the alien patrons in the bar who simply shrug their shoulders like what in the Devil are any of them talking about anyway...who cares!

As J'onn carries Kara over his shoulder with Kara swinging away.....

Kara- "Hahahah..I'm swinging and flying....hahaha..and I see my bosses butt...it's a big butt......Peekaboo...Peekaboo......I sheee you!"

Alex is horrified as she struggles between not laughing her own ass off but staring at J'onn who had even during that sarcastic laugh earlier not cracked a single smile the whole time...and oooooh the cold shoulder he gave Mon-el like Jesus......Kara might have to get in line to kick his ass in training tomorrow! "Hey, J'onn put the top up or she actually might start flying away before you start driving!"

Alex climbs in the back seat with Kara and...

Kara- "Honk...Honk..." Kara presses the seat in front of her like it's a horn.

Alex to herself thinking- Actually this does present an interesting opportunity as she continues to watch Kara smiling and laughing her ass off next to her..."so Kara what really happened with my Malibu Barbie...huh?"

Kara- "Ha, ha ha, please don't tell my shister about this but I accidentally shmushed her head with my super strength so shhhhhh...don't tell Alex...OK...hahahha...she won't think it's thashh funny as we do right?...Hahhaha!"

Alex staring just nods poker facing with a slight seething beneath the surface...I loved that doll..."and my favorite brush?" "What about that one?"

Kara--"It washhh mmy favorite too and I practiced with it everyday on my hair and I washhh going to give it back but Alex was soooooo madd at me th-that day so I said I didn't do it instead and kept it...so don't tell her, OK...hahhahahha!"

Alex just nodding her head oh really huh, me mad, not at all, not at all, so anyway just for that how did Mon-el get you to drink actual alcohol, I've never so much as gotten you to drink so much as cherry flavored club soda let alone an actual real drink?"

Kara- "Oh, he came at me with his annoying...annoying Mon-el face and told me...me Supergirl that he'll train with me Choo chooo choo choo train with me if I drink this drink and I wasn't and than with that face again he told me I was scared and I showed him hahahahha...I showed him....sheee......hahhaha!"

Alex- Alex just nodded still seething about her Barbie and favorite brush..."So anyway do you like Mon-el and do you think he's cute?"

J'onn- "I'm sorry I have to interrupt here!" "Alex you know you shouldn't be doing this, right!" "As a person who reads minds some thoughts are real and some are still being decided on and..."

Kara- "Soooo cuteeeeeeeeee!"

Alex- "But, see it does mean she's thinking about it!"

J'onn- "But Kara also has the right to make up her mind on her own time!"

Kara- "So cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee...hey ishhh someone talking about me?"

Alex- "No, Kara.. we're just talking about another Kara...the other Kara!"

Kara- "She sounds so niceeee...I'd like to meet her and her cute boyfriend too..heeeheeeheee!"

Alex- "I'm sure you would and...."

Kara points at J'onn...."hey you...you look Grumpy...stop being grumpy grump...no grumping, O-kay...good night daddy....buh...bye...and Kara went to sleep.....ZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Meanwhile back at the bar:

M'gann- "Mon-el, you sure you two aren't really dating?"

Mon-el- "M'gan, what are you talking about, with Kara, there is absolutely no way." "We're so different!" "That is absolutely crazy talk, M'gann, there is just no way!" Mon-el's thoughts: I wish, it were true, but she would never ever even consider actually going out with me of all people...that really is just crazy.

M'gann's thoughts: I've never seen two people hoping to date each other in the middle of their actual date!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 11: Flirty Daxamite?

Alien Bar (Author note- Obvious time jump from the previous scene, Fluff fiction scenes aren't necessarily related but sometimes they kind of sort of are):

Kara watches Mon-el smiling, laughing, showing off, he looks so, so.."mmmmmmm."....and than her mood changes as she sees a pretty blue female alien getting handed a drink by Mon-el her hand catching Mon-el's wrist rubbing it with obvious intentions as she places a five dollar tip & a card with an obvious phone number in his hand. Kara frowns as she watches Mon-el smiling back at her, laughing freely, stupid flirting Daxamite, he's leading her on, or is he?

Alex watches Kara who is staring daggers towards Mon-el and than she looks back at Mon-el who is now going full Tom Cruise Cocktail scene, flipping alcohol bottles high in the air catching them perfectly without spilling a single drop and pouring them into two glasses earning squeals from more pretty alien girls gathering around. Alex, smiles impressed with Mon-el's new skills and than she hears a loud derisive snort coming to her right from her slightly obviously green sister. "Hey, you OK, Kara?"

Kara struggles with her emotions for a moment wondering what Alex means, and while not sure completely herself she blurts out her first angry thought that comes to mind. "You know just a month ago he could barely hold the glass in his hand without breaking it and now look at him, being all cocky, macho and arrogant!" "Show off!" "And all those girls are just buying in, he is so leading them on!" "Hmmmmph!"

Alex: "So, how do you really feel," Alex laughs...whispering, "as if I didn't really know........"

Kara's mouth just gapes wide open, "like what exactly are you getting at there sis?" "I worked so hard trying my best to train and mentor him to be a hero and all he seems to be worried about is getting his stupid zipper down fast enough!"

Alex: "Would you rather he go back to beating people up for money?" "It's an honest living!"

Kara: "If your a floozy!" "He's just so damned cocky and if he put half his mind to his training than....than this.....I wouldn't mop the floor with him everytime we're training and he'd be ready to be a hero by now!"

Alex: "Did something happen between you two, that I don't know about, Kara, because if I didn't know any better I'd say you were........jealous?"

Kara's head turned with a snap right at Alex, pulling her angry focus away from Mon-el straight to Alex! "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" "I'M NOT!" Kara insisted as she saw her annoying sister tsk..tsking her right at her face. "I am repeating myself because it is true!" "Not because I am being defensive!" "I am not in denial Alex!!!" Alex was so annoying, knowing full well her sister was like a pitbull when she got a stupid idea in her head...To herself- She's wrong....he kissed me...it meant nothing...I didn't kiss him...and...and...it was only one time...and...and...he moved on like he always does..all those stupid ladies can take a number...."hmmmmph." ..."I'm not even wasting my breath on you sis...."

Alex: Neither am I she mouths without actually speaking....

Mon-el: OK, I have to smile, be friendly, provide friendly quick service and always get the orders right. I've got this as he smiles at another lovely lady handing him another tip and another phone number which he takes more than willingly placing it in his pocket with obvious intentions. The customer is always right, right?

M'gann: "Hey, Mon-el can you come here, really quickly I have to tell you something?"

Mon-el: Stared worriedly at M'gann, oh no, what did I do now. I thought I got this. I haven't broken anything since my first week, I haven't gotten any orders wrong since my second week, please, I love this job, what did I do now. Mon-el mopes up to M'gann like he was being asked to go to the Principal's office. "Look, M'gann before you say anything, I promise I'll do, better, please give me another chance...I..I.."

M'gann: "Wait, hold on a second Mon-el, you actually thought I was mad, at you, don't you realize how good you've been." "Business has been going up, we actually had to have our first Ladies night by popular demand today as in they demanded it specifically, because of you!"

Mon-el: "Really, are you sure, because, Bob and Kevin are all excellent bartenders who helped me out so much when I first started and....."

M'gann: "Look, I like them too, but our business has nearly doubled since you started working for me, and I've been watching you and you've been doing everything I taught you and more, I like the bottle flips, that's a really nice, touch, why don't you go back out there, before we disappoint our customers on ladies night!"

Mon-el: "Smiles, why thank you M'gann, I just want you to know I would like to thank you for everything you've done for me, it means a lot!"

M'gann smiles knowingly understanding fully well what it's like to be a stranger on a new planet with no one to help her while she was trying to find her way, "you go get them Mon-el, I'm so proud of you!"

Mon-el goes back out there smiling again, part of the job of course and than he smiles noticing Kara from a distance with her sister Alex. Mon-el smiles, Rao she's so beautiful. Mon-el flashes a really bright smile directly at Kara as she scowls turning away from him abruptly. Mon-el is taken a back, oh Rao, what did I do now, she is so..so hypercritical!

Mon-el has more ladies coming for drink orders, "why hello, ladies what can I get you?" "Why it would be my pleasure to provide beverages for such lovely ladies." Mon-el continuing to smile and laugh tries again to flash a smile back at Kara who appears to be completely ignoring him refusing to look in his direction giving him the shoulder, she is so going to kick my ass in training, I know it. I just do not have the foggiest idea why. I'm just doing my job, M'gann says I will get more tips this way if I am friendly to all of my customers. I take all their cards and phone numbers because I don't want to hurt their feelings. And even though I have to smile for everybody, I've really been smiling at Kara the entire time and she doesn't seem to really care. Figures...after all she is a Kryptonian...she's Supergirl too...and I'm...I'm a Daxamite..we're just too different...I guess she'll never see me for anything more than, that........sigh!

Kara fumes as she watches Mon-el flirting with more girls smiling with that stupid, annoyingly cute face of his and Mon-el continues to smile at Kara once and a while, hoping she would notice him, I finally am working and have found something I'm good at and it's all because of you Kara and Alex just shakes her head at the both of them, if I tell them their just going to deny it and if I don't they might stay clueless like this forever..."Ahhhh!"..."I can't take it anymore, I'm out!" Kara stares at Alex as she just leaves.....a bar....why would she do that...Alex never leaves....a bar..........Alex runs into Maggie.....

Maggie: "Hey, aren't you going in the wrong direction?" "Isn't the bar that way?"

Alex: "Yes, but my stupid sister and her stupid future maybe boyfriend are doing it again..."

Maggie: "Oh, you mean where they look at each other like they want to rip each others clothes off and have sex for five hours but they end up fighting and hating each other because they have absolutely no clue they like each other yet!"

Alex: "Yeah, that, their so exasperating, that they both make me want to drink, but I literally can't because their so exasperating that I just can't." "I know if I tell them their just going to fight me and deny it and if I don't their just going to stay clueless, so Mags...since your here anyway, want to go somewhere, where at least we won't be clueless?"

Maggie: "I thought you'd never ask," as she wraps her arm around Alex, leaning in closely walking with her to her car laughing happily together leaving both clueless spacepuppies behind in their cluelessness!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 12: A Karamel stroll (Opening for a longer side story that's coming soon in a related work....but not this one!)

Kara's apartment door:

Kara was bored as she waited up for Mon-el. I guess things might be easier if he finally moved in with me, but I'm kind of scared, I mean he does stay over sometimes especially on weekends when I don't have to go to work, but it's like once we move in together it's like another step, right now we're comfortable with each other we still have some space, I haven't made any further commitments and than I get scared, because I want us committed to each other, but what if we mess this up, he really means a lot to me, and it seems every week, something of his keeps lingering behind, a toothbrush, a comb, a towel (though sometimes I use it too because I like the way it smells, no judging!), he has some spare clothes in my/his drawer, his spare jacket, a book to read, a DVD, he even has my spare keys, but still he knocks at my door respectfully, I guess part of our unspoken boundaries.....but I think I might be getting done with those boundaries, I really don't like being alone in this apartment and he's all alone at the DEO and what's the point, if we want to be together we just should be together...it's just after that...after we start living together it's one step closer to..you know...... 

Kara stares at her reflection in her little mirror as she continues to wait for Mon-el, hair up or down? She zips back into her bathroom and it's up again. She stares a couple more minutes, you know I'm never really sure which way Mon-el likes it better, he always smiles like I'm the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life, so why do I always make such a fuss. Fine, I'll leave it up today, it was down yesterday, but as I look at the mirror maybe just a little more pink lipstick...I pucker up to make sure it's even...and just a little more blush...there...I hope he likes it and knock...knock...knock.....I stare at the door my stomach already getting my usual butterflies, as I take a peak with my X-ray vision and Rao he always looks good! Yeah, really, really good!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mon-el's room at the DEO:

Mon-el stares at his reflection in the mirror, she's never really told me scruff or no scruff, but on my first day of work she really did blast it off..soo...Mon-el carefully focuses a DEO issue laser pistol at his face at the lowest setting and lasers the scruff off his chin, feeling for smoothness, he grabs some gel and he just can't decide if he wants his hair hanging to the left or the right over his forehead, Kara, never tells me how she likes it, but she's always smiling around me, so maybe it's good? Mon-el shrugs his shoulders as he dabs some old spice over his face that he saw in some commercial on television, he slides his dark jacket on. He puts his cool shades on, knowing Kara prefers his regular fake glasses, he'll switch it off before he gets to her place, but why can't I look cool at least some of the way over and than off he goes with a giddy smile. Time to see my girl!

 

Mon-el walks towards Kara's apartment, she's probably thinking we're just going to settle in by our...I mean her couch and she'll place her cute little feet over my lap and give me one of those adorable looks at me like, what? Of course it's her rightful parking space and I'm definitely not going to say anything besides I'm the luckiest man on Earth, and we'll eat pizza together, or Chinese food and she'll show me one of her movie recommendations or some show we're catching up with together, and believe me I love every minute of it, it's just between her work and my work and her being Supergirl and me at the DEO whenever we have any spare time we're just always cooped up in that apartment of hers...so here I am now at my girlfriends door. I'm always a little bit nervous around her because, she literally is so out of my league, like I don't want to blow it with her, but I've never been in a real loving relationship before, and Kara is so reserved, I know she likes me, and she always flashes that positively jaw dropping beautiful smile of hers at me and we kiss....a lot and I mean all the time at least when we're alone, but still she's never so much as told me what she likes about me or anything, and I mean she's so good looking that I stare at her a lot, and I've learned to read her expressions, Rao she's so cute, but still, what if I'm wrong, and she doesn't care about me as much as I care about her.

Knock...knock...knock!

Kara opens it smiling at Mon-el, and he's smiling back with his big bright beautiful smile in response! Kara waited a couple seconds staring into his beautiful eyes but with Mon-el still standing by the front of her door she leans up forcing the issue towards his lips and they kiss lightly and than just a little bit more and OK fine a little bit more...MMMMMMMMMMMM! Both of them smiling at the soft, sweet release of their long lingering kiss staring into each others eyes almost in a spell. Kara quickly gestures for Mon-el to come in as usual. But he's just standing in the hallway still smiling in an I know something you don't know kind of way. "You can come in now Mon-el!"

Mon-el smiling shakes his head, No!

Kara- "Wait so you came all this way, but you don't actually want to come in?" Kara stared at her boyfriend incredulously, like just when I thought I had him figured out!

Mon-el: "Come, with me Kara!" He gestures for Kara to come outside!

Kara- "I don't understand, usually you come in and we'll watch a movie together or TV show and order out and...."

Mon-el: "Kara, I was just thinking your my girlfriend and I know your busy and you like to chill at the end of the night but just this once, can't we just go out a little bit?" And than Mon-el flashed her his puppy sad eyes and soon the effect registered fully on Kara's face.

Kara- I really just wanted to chill & snuggle with Mon-el, really cozy like we always do, "I don't really feel like," but oh no, he's giving me that look again....I have to stay strong Kara, stay strong, oh no not the pout......"fine, I'm coming."...and there it was that glorious smile of his melting away at my heart......that smile gives me life everytime.

Kara comes out with her coat, her purse and her glasses and Mon-el quickly embraces her. He holds her tight and Kara returns the favor pressing her face on his tight shoulder...MMMMMMMMMMMMM! "Hey, Mon-el are you OK?" "Is there something wrong?"

Mon-el just stares back after he finally reluctantly pulls away from their tight embrace and just smiles at her with a free flowing smile. "It's just your an amazing girlfriend and there are so many things I haven't really seen in this world yet and it feels sometimes almost like...I don't know are you...like ashamed to be seen with me in public...or......"

Kara: "No, Mon-el why would you even say, that?" "Your a really great boyfriend...it's just even though I'm Supergirl I just get tired sometimes, but I like spending time with you and if you really want to go out with me...ummm, where exactly are we going Mon-el and where are we eating?"

Mon-el laughs, his hungry girlfriend never fails always thinking about food....."I don't know Kara, I just thought we could just go out explore and stroll around Center City together and just let fate decide where we go and what we eat, I am the luckiest guy in the world that I get to be by your side every day and I just want to show you off, if that's OK with you Kara?" He gives Kara the pleading eyes again.

Kara frowns slightly and than smirks at Mon-el and than gives Mon-el one of her typical floating mirthy toothy smiles that floats between childlike innocence to something that only Mon-el gets to see when their in bed together late at night. Mon-el smiles back....he almost mouths I love you but holds it in......"I'm so lucky your my girlfriend."

Kara just leans her head into him running it into his chest...MMMMMMM...... as they are soon arm in arm leaning into each other and soon find themselves strolling along Main street in the city proper.

As Kara and Mon-el walk together they see another smiling couple walking by. Kara is really happy as she holds his hand. This is so nice and than......

Mon-el- "Here's my girlfriend!" "Isn't she great!" "I'm so lucky!" Mon-el shouts it out to the strangers staring at Mon-el like he's from Mars or something and Kara blushing burying her face into Mon-el!

Kara- "Mon-el please don't do that!"

Mon-el- "But, it's true you are amazing and I want everyone to know it and....MMMMMMMMMMM!"

Kara covers his mouth quickly with her lips. I give him a slow wonderful kiss because I like him and second, he must be stopped! I can't have my slightly extra boyfriend shouting out to everybody how great I am, it's really sweet, but it's too embarrassing! "Look I'm glad you feel that way, but your embarrassing me...Mon-el please can we just walk together, and not shout to the rooftops how you feel about me...please?"

Mon-el smiling from the aftermath of her sweet lips listens to Kara for a moment, making sure to register all of her concerns. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just, I'm just really happy to be with you and I promise I won't do that again....whispering for now......."

Kara- Did you say something?" Kara pushes her glasses back in place from her nose, Mon-el shakes his head no. "That's what I thought you said!"

Mon-el- As they hold hands again walking along and than Mon-el stops, "hey Kara, what's that?"

Kara- "Oh, that's a wishing well, some people believe when you throw a coin in it, it makes your wishes come true."

Mon-el stares for a few moments pondering staring pensively at the waters full of coins, and finally with a wistful, peaceful smile rummages in his jean pocket flipping a shiny quarter through the air swirling head to tails all the way down before splashing in the water.

Kara smiling, "so...Mon..what...did you wish for?"

Mon-el stares back at Kara smiling brightly staring into her clear blue eyes underneath her glasses for 30 seconds longer than usual....."Oh...just stuff....I believe if I reveal the wish it might not come true, come on Kara you know better than that," he continues smiling at Kara as she nervously wonders if it had something to do with her and she sees him offering his hand to her again...she takes it loving the warmth of his hands the goosebumps on her skin everytime she touches Mon-el anywhere everytime it just feels so good, so right, just like it's supposed to be, "ahhhhhh....."

Of course my wish is to be with you forever as he smiles freely feeling the warmth of Kara's hand as they continue walking staring at individual stores, maybe we'll explore some of these stores in the future....together.....and......

And than as they continue holding hands walking by the sidewalk of the open stores Kara freezes in place.....

Hey Kara are you OK?

Kara...stared at the sign longingly....hungrily.....Ribs.........All You Can Eat......limited time only!

To Be Continued in another related work coming soon!

 

Author's final notes:

Scene 9: Is based on Eliza referencing Kara talking about her friend from Daxam, and in my head canon I think Eliza already had an inkling that Kara cared about him from this phone scene I came up with and than after seeing what he actually looked like she really knew in that Thanksgiving episode.

scene 10: For Alex this is a once in a lifetime thing being able to actually quiz Kara while she is drunk. I kind of wanted to fill in between Kara being drunk and Alex taking her to the DEO and I figured Alex the interrogator that she is and Kara the guarded person that she is, it was the perfect moment for Alex to exact actual truth from Kara.

scene 11: Basically just going more into that episode when all the girls kept buying Mon-el drinks and you know it bothered Kara, so I just wanted to write more about that aspect. I thought it would be interesting if Mon-el in this story was actually trying to flirt with Kara from a distance, but while doing his job appeared to be doing it for all the ladies and Kara misreads it totally and she's mad at him and their just being clueless spacepuppies.......

Scene 12: As I eluded to earlier in my authors notes if I wrote what I originally thought I was going to write on this scene it would have violated one of my fluff fiction rules as I started mapping it out, so I decided to write an opening scene leading into what I actually wanted to write, see authors preview below.

Author's preview: So basically I am going to do my first related work one-shot from scene 12. It will be specifically about Kara and Mon-el eating ribs in the scene alluded to in Season 3 which leads to other things later and guess which fluff fiction rule kept this from being in scene 12. I know the last story was kind of a tease but I really am trying to keep my Fluff fiction short fics, fluffy and eventually since this story is open ended I'll get back to it, but after I finish my Ribs story I finally hope I can get back to my other main story. And if you have any suggestions for future Fluff fiction just let me know and I might consider it for future updates. Also, please let me know what you thought about my little stories and it will encourage me to do more like these in the future.


	4. Scenes 13-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four more short fluffy fics including: Scene 13- Kara and Mon-el attempt to watch the Empire Strikes Back, Scene 14- Mike and Eve's infamous date, Scene 15- Kara avoiding Mon-el after that date, Scene 16- Deleted Belated Valenteen scene, your going to have to read it to find out what it is and maybe you might want to read that actual story first if you haven't already, as a lot happened in that one, just saying!

Fluff Fiction

by jaymack33

Chapter 4 (Scenes 13-16)

Author's notes: So, one of the reasons I came up with Fluff Fiction was as a kind of sounding board for cute mini-stories that I may or may not be 100% confident in by themselves but combined with enough cute stories ends up being pretty descent, cute or just a fun collection of stories. So, I hope you enjoy my latest batch of fluffy stories! Thanks for reading!

Characters: Kara, Mon-el, Eve Tessmacher, Alex Danvers

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 13: Star Wars Leads to Tangents!

Mon-el: "Come, on Kara, please, you look beautiful already, can we watch the movie now," Mon-el whined exasperated, she's usually so fast why is she being so slow now of all times? Like an excited puppy, Mon-el was desperate to see the Empire Strikes Back for the first time, after already seeing Star Wars episode 4, A New hope with her yesterday and than he just laughed as he saw Kara in full Leia hair bun and a white jumpsuit & a toy laser pistol striking a pose biting at her lower lip seductively...."Tadaaaaaa!" "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Mon-el just couldn't help himself full throttle belly laughing at his dorky, but really super cute girlfriend!

Kara: "What?" "I thought it was appropriate."...Kara said sheepishly blushing, with a funny little expression on her mouth, "like I'm a nerd so deal with it!" She put her hands on her hips just challenging him to say something else, after all the thought and time she put into this and than Mon-el eased the nerdy tension immediately.

Mon-el: "Aww, man if I knew we were going to play dress up for this, I would have prepared for it and."....Kara tosses him his leather jacket as he caught it...."are you asking me to leave already, I know we've only been dating for a little less than a month, but...."

Kara just shook her head, "no silly, put it on and with your white shirt you'll look more like Han Solo, a better looking Han Solo, but still your my Han Solo, babe" she smiled sweetly as she shimmied over to the couch.....but Mon-el pulled back from the couch a second....

"But, wait a second you see me as more Han Solo, than Luke Skywalker?"

Kara: "Well you have to admit you are slightly more kind of sort of a sort of kind of almost bad boy, versus some innocent farm boy from Tatooine, right?" 

"So, your saying I'm a bad boy and......and Supergirl....ahhhhh......likes.....ahhh bad boys?" "For some reason that doesn't sound right!"

"Look your not a bad boy now, I mean, your a good boy....and why am I petting your head like a puppy, and no I just mean you used to kind of be slightly darker than you are now, I mean, I saw the good in you....I sensed it.....using the force!".........Kara said it like her force energy was strong in her waving her fingertips at Mon-el as if she were ushering the full power of the force at him!

"Kara, that better not be some spoiler for the movie again, why do you keep spoiling every book and movie I've ever read?"

"Aww, come on man, it's like you've never seen any of the movies or read any of the books I like and what else are we supposed to talk about?"

"And that's why I'm constantly reading and watching stuff just to try to keep up, but that wasn't a spoiler was it, I'm really excited about this movie."

"And, I'm really excited to see it with you, it actually is considered by most Star Wars fans as the best one, everrr!"

"So, you think I'm a bad boy, Kara?"

"Your my bad boy, babe!" She puts her arms around his neck, smiling softly!

"And your my...baah....my Supergirl too, babe!"

"So, you don't think, I'm just a little bit bad?" "Just a little bit, Mon-el, she teased?"

"Like in what universe are you bad?" "Your beautiful, cute, funny, smart, fun to be with, the best person I know, you help others, your Earth's Greatest hero, like what are you bad at.....besides cooking....and being slightly just a little bit kind of sort of just a tad little bit judgemental....but only slightly.....Mon-el made a slightly, teensy, weensy opening with his fingers to illustrate his point, pulling Kara away from him moments later!

"Hey, you should have stopped when you made your point, already!"

"Well, I was about to say you were great in bed too, but it kind of sounded like I would be marginalizing all your other amazing qualities!"

"So, you think I'm great in bed?"

"How, can you even ask that, have I ever not been happy afterwards?"

"Well, you do smile in your sleep, a lot!"

"You, watch me in my sleep?"

"Ahh, look at the time Mon-el...shouldn't we be watching that movie about, now?"

"Deflection, I got it, so you do watch me in your sleep, moving on to movie right."...he was about to push de button....

Kara caught his arm, "alright fine maybe once or twice, and your kind of cute when your asleep, and your smile makes my tummy kind of fluffy, so fine, yes, 3, maybe 4, 5, 6 times tops, but that's it though, as she made another of her cute expressions and waving her arms in a cutting motion like 6 was the absolute cutoff as her crinkle continued to grow by leaps and bounds! 

He watched Kara about to speak the truth probably the real number and than she held back saying something else as he just smiled to himself. "I mean, I freely admit Kara, I've watched you sleep too, I mean your usually up before me, but once in a while on that rare day when you sleep in and your the real Sleeping beauty if I've ever seen one, and I don't know if your smile was because of me, but I sure would like to think it is and usually the sun is just coming up and it's not even close your more dazzling than that Sun will ever be that gives us all of our powers and.....

Kara Organa Solo slowly started going towards Mon-el her clear deep blues eyes wide open just staring deeply longingly lost in Mon-el's grey/blue eyes...damn that romantic Daxamite bastard just ruined everything, she chuckled to herself as the only movie happening now is going to be between our legs, as she sat on his lap, her arms around his neck.....

Mon-el was just mesmerized by her! How blue are her eyes anyway, and why is she looking at me like that, but thank Rao, it's for me...."I love you....Kara!" 

Kara looked deeply into his eyes thinking about the movie they weren't going to be watching now.....she looked deeper into his hopeful eyes, he loves me and what else could I possibly say to that than, "I know!" "And spoiler alert for the movie, this is the part of the movie where we have sex right now!" The remote control flew completely out of Mon-el's hand like it was made out of butter clattering on the floor & clicking on a certain movie in the background as he cupped her face bringing her closer to him!

And than they kissed deeply against her couch forgetting all about something called Star Wars playing in the background!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

scene 14: Mike's date with Eve:

Giovanni's Restaurant

Eve: "So, Mike, ahh, I haven't really had that much time to get to know you, where are you.....from, originally I mean, something tells me your not much of a city boy?" She stared at Mike who seemed kind of nervous like she was asking him to recite his thesis on Microbiology!

Mike: Aww, crap...crap....crap....."I...I'm not from around here, you know."

Eve: "Right, and so that's why I'm asking you where your from, like is it some big secret or something?"

Mike: "No, ahh, it's just I'm from far away....ahhh Minnesota to be exact!"

Eve: "Oh, wow, that's interesting." "Want to tell me more about it?"

Mike: "To be honest."...he almost choked on the word....."not really, kind of boring out there, hence why I......moved down here to National City....and thank Ra....God.....I met Kara and she started showing me around, this big city has so many things to see and do....and I would have been so lost without her...I mean there's really not much to talk about in...Minnesota, it's just so cold and has a lot.....of lakes and.....and snow....so Kara has been really helpful since I moved down here and...."

Eve: "Sorry to interrupt you talking about Kara, again, but maybe we should order something, did you decide what you want to eat, yet?"

Mike: Looked at the menu and than at Eve and than back at the menu not sure what anything was on this Italian menu, ahhh he pointed at a dish on someone's table, "ahhh, what is that, Eve?"

Eve almost laughed. "Your funny, it's like your almost from another planet or something."

Mike laughed along, "almost right, hahaha, but seriously, it is Minnesota and I'm not sure exactly what that is, and my internet connection never really worked very well in my home town so....."

Eve: "Well that is spaghetti, probably marinara sauce and meatballs, but there are other kinds too...."

Mike: "Well than it's settled I will have those stringy shoe laces with the red sauce and...."

Eve: "You sure your not from another planet?"

Mike ignored her as he pointed at the dish as the waiter jotted it down while Eve ordered a Chicken Caesar salad!

So as they were waiting:

Eve: "So you were talking about Dunkaroos earlier at Catco before Kara interrupted us, again?" "Which, I have to say happens alot!"

Mike: "Right Kara...ahh when I was........living in...... Minnesota I would sometimes go across the bridge over to Canada which is like the only place you can still buy them, & I mean come on you have cookies shaped like Kangaroos that you can actually dip into chocolate frosting, say what?" "And it was amazing, they are so good!" "One time though I went over and all I could find was the vanilla, I swear I searched and searched that day, and literally crossed Canada for literally nothing, of course I later discovered you could buy it online, it really costs a lot on E-bay but the first time I surprised Kara with it the look on her face when she dipped it into the creamy chocolate she looked like she was a kid in Candyland, she was practically singing between bites of all the chocolate covered cookies and the way she licked her fingers clean and I meant to ask if she wanted to share I mean those are hard to get, but she looked so happy and..."

Eve was just rolling her eyes, even when he talks about freaking cookies he keeps talking about his Ex-girlfriend I mean come on already, your supposed to be with me!  
This is starting to get so tiresome, everytime I ask him about anything, a song he likes, a TV show, Kara, played it or showed it to him first, for the love of Christ he is so handsome, but it's clear he isn't over her yet, and I might be a rebound and.....lunch is served!

As Eve started eating her salad she tried to at least eat her salad she almost had to start laughing as she saw Mike struggling as he tried to suck a noodle that had no end in sight before it whipped into his face....Eve had to giggle, "you sure your not from another planet, I thought everybody's heard of spaghetti?"

Mike started dabbing at his nose and face with the cloth napkin, "there aren't that many fancy restaurants where I'm from, that's why a lot of times Kara shows me how I should eat any time I try a different place and.....

Eve: "ENOUGH!" Mike stared at Eve's annoyed face as she started to stand up! 

Mike: "What's wrong, Eve?"

Eve just stared at him for a minute. "Look, I get that you obviously had a bad break up with Kara, but......."

Mike started mock laughing...."bad breakup with Kara, Eve....you are just so funny......hahahaha...."

Eve: "No seriously Mike, look Mike, your sweet and funny, but I'm not interested in being your rebound girl." "I mean, since you can't stop talking about her, how long did you two date, if you don't mind me asking since all you seem to keep doing is bringing her up anyway," Eve asked with her arms crossed against her chest chewing at her bottom lip!

Mike: "No, you got it all wrong, please Eve, Kara and I, we've never dated, I'm not quite sure where your getting this from did Kara, tell you something.....?"

Eve: "How many times, have you eaten dinner with Kara, exactly?"

Mike started counting..."hmmmm.....carry the one.....carry the 7."..........as he watched Eve walking out asking the waiter to wrap this to go and for separate checks! "Eve, please, it was just as friends!"

Eve: "Right, and were there any benefits to your friendship, Mike, my lunch break is kind of short you know, so I don't have that much time to waste?"

Mike: "Uhhh, what does that mean, of course there are many benefits to being with Kara so many benefits and......"

Eve was already gone storming out!

Mike just stared at the door Eve Tessmacher just walked out on, staring for a couple minutes as the waiter dropped the check in his hand.....great just great...Kara is going to think I'm just a mess, now! 

I've been dumped twice in one week! I can't date aliens, I can't date humans.......ahhhh...I wonder what Winn is doing? 

The next time I go out with Kara for lunch, which is not a date, it's not, I'm just going to have to tell her how amazing this date was...and hope she buys it....she really crushed me at that bar the other day........still I can't wait to see her.......she understands me much, much more than, Eve ever will, and I don't even understand what got into her? 

As Mike pays the check and leaves the restaurant he once again tries to reach Kara on his I-phone, that's funny 2nd time straight to voice mail, Mike laughed well it's only been 20 minutes since the last time I tried and Eve seemed to be mad at me that I needed to ask Kara something during our date....aww well, I guess I'm just going to have to swipe right until I find......the one!............

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

scene 15: Avoiding Mon-el: 

DEO:

Supergirl lands in the hangar bay! Whoosh!

Alex is excited! I can't wait! I haven't spoken to her since last night when we celebrated Earth day together. She told me she was going to give Mon-el a shot and...and..than she saw Kara's nothing but business face....like if you've ever seen Kara's sunshine and rainbows and I love little puppies face, that wasn't this one, this was more of a scare the puppies and rabbits away while darkclouds cover up the sunshine face...."Uhh, Kara."...as if I didn't know under her breath..."how did it go with Mon-el?"

Kara barely even looked in Alex's direction, maintained her stare towards the direction of the training room...."it didn't....he's already with someone else now....he didn't wait.....I don't want to talk about it..Alex...just got to let off some steam!" Kara made a beeline for the training room.....poor Winn is definitely going to have to order new supplies when I'm done with that room!

Alex just stared as Kara walked past her...with those short glib comments awkwardly silencing the room....."that bad huh?" Kara snorted but didn't answer back! "That bad, & that stupid Mon-el, he doesn't deserve you anyway, you could do so...so much better, right Kara, don't worry don't."...the door closed...and Alex's words only increased Kara's steam...she was really, really going to pound everything in that room into oblivion!

Supergirl: Pound! Why does nothing ever go my way? Pound! I almost had it all! Pound! We could have finally been together! Damn it! Pound! A giant stone shatters crashing into a wall! Pound! After all I did and she gets him instead! Pound! Now, I don't know how I can even face him! Pound! It hurts! Pound! I have to go to work and see Eve Tessmacher's smug smiling face mocking me that she got the guy, my guy, twice! Pound! Half the block crashed against another wall! I'm supposed to mentor him when every time I look at him all I see is what could have and should have been and I just blew it! I just chickened out I was...Crrrk...whirlll! I use my X-ray vision through the opening door and nope! Not today, you had your chance, I'm still not a chicken though...Whoosh through the side door! Wooo! That was a close one as I gaze with X-ray vision at Mon-el in his tight fitting workout clothes, and nope not going there not at all, and now he's pounding blocks too and their flying everywhere! I loosened it of course, not that I would dare tell him that, especially now, but I'm still not a chicken! Wow, he's really, really, really sweaty in his tight, really tight black workout clothes that show all of the muscles I am not looking at and whoo, I think I need to go and take a shower...a cold shower right about now...because of my work out earlier not from any of that..whoosh!

Mon-el: OK, this is going to be hard, just steer her away from any conversations about my date, she'll probably be too busy kicking my ass to even bother asking me anyway, as I approach the training room open the door and.....! She isn't there! I could have sworn just two seconds ago, I heard her pounding something in there really fiercely and she's gone if I didn't know any better it was almost like...but nahhh, she's Supergirl, she just probably had to save someone...probably! Well since I'm here anyway, even if she wasn't here at the moment, this was obviously her work, I laugh as I see at least 50 giant pieces of rubble by that wall, hate to be that guy she was imagining kicking his ass! Better than me! Well, let me give it a shot, as I punch really hard and literally the whole thing crashed into a wall. Knowing her she probably will say she loosened it, as I flex, but I think it's just because I'm so strong! Well, since I'm here anyway I may as well take out some aggression too! Pound! Everytime I swipe right, why is it always wrong? Pound! I couldn't get Eve to like, me either, I suck at this Earth dating thing! Pound! At least I have more time now to play X-box with Winn? Pound..Pound...Pound! He's my bro, but damn it, I thought she was into me! Pound! I let my arms drop to my side, but I was wrong, she can't even be with me, because I'm...me! How do I fix that one! I sigh after I take a shower a cold shower and change!

As I walk by Alex! "So, Alex, was it my imagination or was Kara just here?"

Alex: Oh, wow, right...I don't think I can tell him that she literally just got here 10 minutes before he did, so 2 + 2= 4 and he's a dumbass for not waiting, and he's lucky he did just miss her the way she was pounding those blocks, I dont think he wanted any of that, even though he probably would have deserved it for hurting her. Did I say dumbass yet? Alex gave Mon-el her humor the dumbass head nod, "you know her, she's Supergirl, duty calls and all."....under her breath....but don't bother calling now...stupid you blew it...I practically guided her right to you...if you had waited half a freaking day but Noooooooo!

Mon-el thought there was something weird & almost fake about Alex's half smile and nod....."right I guess she is Supergirl.....I guess I'll have to catch her tomorrow for training same time right, Alex?"

Alex still fake nodding, fake smiling, "right, right....ahhhh you do that and maybe next time...right.".. and as she sees a slightly disappointed Mon-el walking away....yeah, you deserve it, but there was something off about him...not that I care, that he hurt my sister, but it was almost like but that can't be..could he still be into her? Well, it's too late now buddy.....

Catco:

Mike Matthews adjusts his glasses while he walks through the familiar Catco doors, OK, I just need to somehow, get by Eve without anymore walks of shame, hopefully she hasn't talked to Kara yet and maybe I can maintain at least some of my dignity. Yes, I blew it! I mean Kara, I had no chance anyway, I took a shot in the air, Eve, if I had just kept my big mouth shut, I don't know what I did as I just talked about the main things I know about on Earth, and apparently that wasn't enough for an Earthling and I just miss Kara, OK fine I missed her at training, but at least maybe I'd at least like to talk with her, she's like the only person on Earth I know that I can really relate to, I still need her as a friend....

Mike looks left, he looks right, great Eve isn't at her desk I'll just........."Mike?" Eve intercepted him well before he could get to Kara's desk, it's almost like she has Psychic office powers knowing just about all the goings on at Catco!

"Looking for Kara....again?" "Such a surprise," she laughed not even trying to fake the obviousness of it all!

"Eve, I was just..just ahh...in the neighborhood and....how do you know I wasn't here for you?"

Eve just rolled her eyes as if. "You, know when you first asked me out, I was really looking forward to our date, your cute, your nice and funny too but word of advise for next time, you might want to actually have a conversation involving the person your actually on the date with!" 

Mike, nervously pressed his glasses over the bridge of his nose, "right.....I don't know if you realize this but I haven't really had much luck dating....lately."

Eve, was just shaking her head at a man completely oblivious to the obvious, "well word of advise for someone that's interested you may want to actually converse with your date and next time you come here, lets be real you came here for Kara, you've always come here for Kara." "Why don't you go get her, I know she's interested, too."

"Ha,ha,ha, yeah right.....look you may know a lot about the inner workings of Catco, but there is just no way, she's shot me down so many times--I----"

Kara just dead stared at that annoying man flirting and laughing with Eve Tessmacher..I thought I was safe here....that this was my safe space.....I have to...have to..She sees Mon-el obliviously waving to her with that annoying smug smile of his next to the equally smiley Eve who just winked at him...grr...how do I get out of this.....without it being obvious that I'm trying to get out of this.....what would a.....a reporter do?

Mike: "Hi, Kara I was just talking to Eve and....."

Kara: Like an absolute trigger word the second he mentioned her name....."I gotta run...big...big story I have to do...about...about...Lena Luthor...that's it, sorry Mon...I mean Mike....got to run...catch up with you later....much later...(and mumbling to herself- much, much later I hope or better yet never....never is much, much better!"

Mike just stared deflated, I just wanted to talk with her at least a couple minutes...he suddenly felt a pat on his back!

Eve: "Why so sullen, you got her right where you want her."

Mike: "What are you even talking about, I came here because I just wanted to talk with her and she just blew me off 2 seconds ago......"

Eve: Should I tell him that she was blasting him with green eyes from across the room the entire time and at me almost like she had Supergirl's heat vision or something......"Mike, could I ask you something, ahh did you tell her about our date last night?"

Mike just stared at Eve definitely afraid, if he says no, she might tell Kara, and I can't have her thinking after she turned me down and dumping me and I tried to rebound quick and I got dumped quickly again...."ahhh, actually."...adjusts glasses again..."I did.....and she ahh said...she was sorry and that I'll just have to swipe right until I find the one!" He stares at Eve hoping she bought it!

Eve just smiled back at him, "sure she did," staring at his pushing up his glasses tell. Watching and not seeing any acknowledgement that her sure she did really meant oh no she didn't! "OK, than you just keep doing what your doing, until you find the one, Mike!" She watches his crestfallen face as he heads towards the elevators. Geez those two. She obviously bolted out of there because she thought we were still together, or that we had made up. She's always looking at him and smiling and laughing with him and touching him and even when she's mad at him.....she looks like she still wants to rip all his clothes off, not that I blame her, I was this close and of course guess who stopped us....yeah, I wonder how long those two are going to keep this up before I find them in a closet for a change....I can't wait for them to tell me it's not what I think it is and yes Kara, it is the definition of what I think it is!

After several more attempts at seeing Kara at the Deo, Catco and even her apartment, Mon-el resigned himself to pizza game nights with Winn and Jimmy and working extra shifts at the alien bar, you know it's almost like, but it couldn't be, but it's almost but there is no way, could she actually be...nahhhhh...after all she's Supergirl, she's way above any of that, especially when she's flying!

Supergirl was hovering over the alien bar.....again: To go in or not to go in, that is the question! I miss him! I really like talking with him, but I just don't think I can do it, before he told me he cared about me things were different, I mean, I'm not going to lie it had crossed my mind once or twice even before with just a look, something really personal he shared with only me, and not even going to talk about that moment we shared while he was under the influence of the Medusa virus, I finally found out he meant it damn it, it was an amazing, amazing kiss, and when he told me how he really felt and now there he is, I don't even know why I put myself through this everytime looking at him through those walls, it's not the same thing, my X-ray vision isn't even in color, not even really in black and white, just a rough outline and he still looks so damned good, but he's Eve's boyfriend now, and I know I should be above this petty, jealousy stuff as I fly through the air wishing it was me instead of Eve, I need to just be happy for him, and ahh, no I'm not going to see him today, maybe tomorrow, I'll get the guts to at least talk to him again, and I know that's what I said yesterday and the day before that, but I mean it this time......and......Supergirl chuckled to herself to avoid crying instead and than she saw something she used to look forward to seeing every day, but not today as adrenaline took over and she flew away immediately!

Mon-el steps out of the alien bar and just for a second he almost thought he saw a reddish bluish blur in the sky it was almost like, but nahh, couldn't be!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

scene 16: Belated Valenteen deleted scene: (If you haven't read this story I wrote yet, you probably should before you read this one so you know what their talking about):

Previously on Belated Valenteen chapter 3 and than right into the additional scene: 

After Mon-el and Kara wake up together the next day:

Kara: Continuing their kiss..."MMMMMM...hahahha...MMMMMMMM...This really is a good morning isn't it?"

Mon-el: "Best morning I've ever had in my life, and I have you to thank for it."

Kara: "I feel the exact same way, ummmm Mon-el?"

Mon-el: "What is it...babe?" I try out, calling her babe, just to see what she has to say about it, as I look into her beautiful blue eyes sparkling as they stare right into mine.

Kara: "Happy...ahh...Belated Valenteens day, Mon-el...MMMMMMMMM!" "It's our holiday now!"

Mon-el: "MMMMMMMMMM."..I pull away for a second and Kara's smile turns slightly disappointed that I interrupted our kiss. "Happy belated...Valenteens day Kara...MMMMMMM!"

Kara: "Wow!" "This day is so amazing, I barely remember what we were even fighting about last night, best day everrrrr....what?" Kara noticed the weird look Mon-el was giving her in bed, almost like he had some weird question that was left unsaid, and than it hit her oh shit, please don't let it be that, please don't ask, please not that!

Mon-el: "Oh, it's nothing Kara, don't worry, about it, we're finally in a good, no make that a great place, and I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of that or us....and now Kara was making a face, that same face too....no really Kara, it's nothing...it's just.....no it's nothing...really, really please don't worry about it!"

Kara: "No, let's talk about this now, and get it over with, the last time you kept a secret from me we almost broke up last night, so no more secrets just spill." ...Kara secretly gritted her teeth hoping it was just some stupid little Mon-el thing that wasn't going to be a biggee, but... and than he let her have it....aww crap!

Mon-el: "So, Kara Danvers," he started his ask in that soothing Mon-el voice that always made Kara let her guard down clinging to every soothing syllable in his thick sexy voice and than he let her have it! "What did you think I was actually doing when I was tying my shoe in that restaurant, hmmmmmmmmmm?"

Kara: "Gulp, I...I."...Kara was kind of slightly looking for an emergency exit, but she was kind of sort of still in Mon-el's arms...uhhhh, and than she put her head under the covers instead! Like, yes it wasn't exactly the best hiding spot in the world I'll admit, but don't judge me! I'm embarrassed as it is and oh no...of course he did!

Mon-el was struggling not to burst out laughing at Kara's cute, but terrified face, this must be really, really good, she looks like she literally wanted to jump out the window just now and ohh wow she literally is hiding under the covers now! I thought she was Supergirl and she wasn't afraid of anything, this has to be really good, as I go under the covers too, "ahhh...hi....Kara!" Mon-el waves at Kara who quickly buries her face into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly! "Ahh, wow, that is some grip you got there Kara, so, Kara, I know this might sound obvious but ahh what was your plan exactly after I asked you what you thought I was really doing, and you went right under the covers, I mean I don't exactly have X-ray vision, but you didn't think I would notice the sexiest woman on the planet sans clothing forming this cute little lump under the covers next to me?"

Kara: Damn, it....OK plan B! Kara burying her face against Mon-el's chest started rubbing him....."MMMMMMMMM"...this feels so nice...but I have to be honest...."mmmthoughtmmmmmmyoummmmmmmwere.....askingmmmeeeeto.....mmmmmmmarryyyyyyyymmmmmyou!" Kara continued to rub him uttering every muffled word against his chest while trying to tempt and distract him from everything as she continued to caress him more and more seductively....Kara elicited moans out of him a couple of times at first hopefully he didn't hear a thing and this will lead to other things instead and than I'm dying....from embarrassment while he's laughing at me......... ........"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mon-el pulled away and he wasn't just laughing he was practically crying he was laughing so hard! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kara: "You, heard that?" "Hahahahahhahahahaha!" Kara just wanted to roll into a ball and roll off a cliff and just let her slow death from embarrassment commence immediately!

"Hahahahhahhahhahahah!!!"

Kara: "Hey, it's not that funny!" "Hahahhahahaha!" "In my defense you were acting weird even for you and.....and."..Kara was relaxing slightly as Mon-el's laughter started to die down as he was just staring at her with a weird slightly annoyingly smug look on his face, and that huge ass smile that looked like he was just waiting for her to deliver her next humiliating truth bomb! 

Mon-el: "Well, go on, Kara, now that, the dog is out of the bag, what exactly did I do that made you think I would ask you to ahhhh...be my wife in like the very first week of our relationship?" Mon-el gave her that both cute and annoying head tilt with the slightly annoying smile still hovering at the tips of his lips!

Kara: "Well, it was just you kept progressing with one gift after the other literally every time I turned around it was something else and than ahhh...I was kind of curious and well maybe I had someone kind of maybe sort of see what you might be up to at the DEO and....."

Mon-el interrupted, "I knew it, that was Alex at my room, but still I don't recall doing anything that would make you think that...."

Kara: "Well, ahh...this person..."

Monel: "Alex."...he interrupted!

Kara: "Right, well my really good caring sister thought she saw you on your knees practicing to....ahhhh you know....and than.....and than....."

Monel: "And than?"

Kara: Kara in her head..under no circumstances am I ever telling him I was following him in the sky and saw him walk by that jewelry store! There isn't enough Kryptonite in the world to get me to admit that! Haven't I been humiliated enough, this was supposed to be our makeup and makeout day, maybe what I told him is no it...it'll just have to be enough, he can never know! Never, I might be the symbol of truth, but not this time! Not today, I'm, not!

Mon-el, just laughed watching Kara's crinkle practically playing the accordion in front of him knowing there was something else she wasn't saying, but it's OK, after all I have a little secret too as he casually stared slightly at his closed drawer, briefly and than back to Kara's cute face..."and than?"

Kara: "And, than that was it."..she just waved her hand, "I was just being silly, I just thought maybe it was some weird Daxamite custom and I was going to have to obviously say no, because it was way too soon, Mon-el way too soon!" "Like, no Mon-el, no, just no."...and than Kara noticed something, the weird head tilt and his familiar mannerisms as she gazed at Mon-el's face, he isn't telling me something too, or is he, I'm not sure, he's better at keeping things from me, but...I have to get him away from this subject & maybe put him on the spot for a change..."so...so..now that all of our little tea has been spilled completely, maybe."..she started rubbing Mon-el again..."maybe we can think of doing something else besides, hey Mon-el?" "Do, you have something else that maybe you need to tell...................... MMMMMMMPHHHH....Meeee?" "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Mon-el was so happy now, but he was scared now that she might figure out he bought her an extra gift and maybe she might think that was too much too, she's almost broke up with me 3 times in this last month, nope I have my happy ending and my happy Valenteen, and I'm going in......as Kara continued to question him she saw that look of pure desire in Mon-el's eyes like he was about to drive me right through my bed....and it's about damned time! Kara and Mon-el collide, kissing each other forcefully and hungrily this time when they go under the covers together hiding nothing of their deep feelings for each other as they are just two sexy lumps under the covers now just making love together on their........Happy Belated Valenteens Day!

\--To Be Continued----As in Fluff fiction, I mean Belated Valenteen is over as a story, so the next time I update this story it will be 4 more random fluffy stories!

 

Scene notes:

Scene 13 - Star Wars Leads to Tangents: Funny story, I was trying to write a completely different short story I had planned, and than it went way off into a tangent and I got this instead! I'm not going to reveal what story I was going for as I still am going to go for it again probably in Fluff fiction, part 5, but I thought this ended up being a pretty cute short story on it's own. I thought he probably did watch Star Wars with Kara, and one thing lead to the other as I was writing and presto, another short cute story! I'm pretty sure they probably eventually did get to that movie, but I mean Kara in a hot Princess Leia outfit and that romantic bastard, you knew it was going to lead to something else, right, well at least in my story it did! And of course in my head cannon Kara spoils just about every movie, show and book for Mon-el ever so since she still hasn't told him she loves him, I thought it would be a neat Star Wars spoiler if she slipped in when he told her he loved her and she said she knows, just like Han did after Leia told him she loved him!

scene 14- Just for a change of pace, I just wanted to see what an actual Mike Matthews date from hell with Eve might look like. I actually didn't know what a dunkaroo was and I kind of looked it up, and thought that might be a good topic on their date, and no matter what the topic was it was always going to go right back to Kara. In my head canon Mike needed a backstory that he had to be from some remote kind of state as a metaphor for Daxam, and that Kara's been guiding him in the big city, and that would be his cover story, but Mon-el is still working out the kinks of his backstory sometimes in the middle of conversations that Kara didn't really prepare him for. He's lucky she didn't ask him the city as he probably doesn't even know yet. And I thought spaghetti would be funny as I wanted him to eat something that maybe he might have trouble eating showing the fish out of water he really is and another excuse to bring up how he relies on Kara's guidance so much.

scene 15- Avoiding Mon-el: Kara and Mon-el alluded to how Kara had been avoiding him in that classic scene where she admitted she was mad at him for dating Eve and the bar scene where everything is so great and Kara is so happy for him, so I just wondered what a mini-story would look like of just her avoiding Mon-el at all costs might look like. And yes this was the first time in this series I continued a previous story right in the same update, and yes this wasn't exactly as fluffy as some of the normal fluffy stories I write here but, like I said these stories are kind of experimental in nature, I hope you still liked it, even the order of my stories have a purpose as it's almost like a Karamel sandwich with them as a couple with the happy feels in the first and last story and more of the awkard they keep messing up will they won't they Karamel in the middle.

scene 16- Belated Valenteen deleted scene- So, basically I wanted to write this scene for my actual story Belated Valenteen story, but I didn't want to interrupt the flow of Kara and Mon-el wishing each other a Belated valenteen and wanted Valor to have something extra to talk about in the future about that day, so I decided not to write or include that scene at all, & just leave it to the imagination and only describe it from Valor's point of view, but I always wondered how cute would that scene have been if I actually included it in the story so, since I'm still making up the rules for how I use this fluff fiction story format I thought this would be a cool cute mini-story/deleted scene.

 

Author's end notes: So, I hope you liked my latest batch of mini-fluffy stories. Please let me know what you think and maybe I'll update this again sometime. I actually do have a couple ideas left over. I'm only confident in 1 or 2 of them though, so if you have any ideas feel free to let me know, and if it's cute enough and I can work it out it might make a future fluffy update.

Author's preview: So my next post will be for my Season 3 story, entitled: chapter 23- Guard Duty! And it will consist of some of the aftermath of the chapter 22 from Valor's perspective, the Psigh scene will be re-explored from the Legion side, and the Legion will be guarding their founder from a credible assassination threat! But, please all encouragement, and comments and faves, or input is greatly appreciated. It's really not been as easy for me to write as it used to be, as my updates have kind of lagged to once a month or longer. So, thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll update again soon!


	5. Scenes 17-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 17: Cold Feet- Kara is cold and although she isn't Mon-el's girlfriend yet their just friends but he's the only one around after they get ditched in her apartment and she needs to stay warm so.., Scene 18: The Glasses Don't Work: Mon-el goes to the alien bar with his glasses on to practice his secret identity and of course..., Scene 19: Boy Talk: During a lunch together Lena asks Kara about Mike of the Interns, Scene 20: The S-walk (Do I need to say more?)

Fluff Fiction

by jaymack33

Author's note: Yes, I know I keep promising to update my other story, and even though I did make some progress on it, this one is already ready to go, so since I wanted to post something this month anyway, here are 4 more fluffy stories. I'm really excited about scene 17 and 20 myself. You know I actually was thinking of holding off on posting this story until I posted the other one, because no one really tells me what they think of this story any more, so if you like these stories, please let me know because I actually don't have any more ideas for this story at the moment and will need your encouragement if you want these short fluffy stories to continue, but at least I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out and I hope you think so too. So thanks for reading! 

Characters: Kara, Mon-el, Alex, Winn, Dana, J'onn, M'gann, Lena.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 17: Cold Feet

Kara's apartment:

Alex stares at Mon-el and Kara knowingly while their both unknowingly sitting on the couch together giggling at each other like they always do for no apparent reason to them only, & me & Winn are like, duh! Come on already! Kara sneaks a glance at him, Mon-el sneaks a glance at her, they giggle and smile, turning away at the last second pretending to be watching the TV instead, that their not even watching! I changed it to Golf just to make sure & prove my point! Kara doesn't like Golf, so why don't they just go for it, already! Your both right there, but a big sisters job is never done! "Ahhhhh...I'm just, so tired I yawned, sorry Kara I have to go!" I give another fake yawn stretching out my arms as I gather up my coat.

Kara: "It's OK, Alex, I know it's still snowing outside and I don't blame you for wanting to leave early before you get caught in the thick of that storm."

"Right, right, I...we....wouldn't want that, right...Winn?" She turns to Winn giving him the look he should know by now, even though they keep giving those two every chance in the world and once I came back and caught them.......playing Scrabble, and than it was UNO and than it was Hungry Hippos, what is she 5 or something? I'd almost think for a second that maybe Kara likes girls, but she's always around him! And she can't shake him! The way she looks at him is the way I look at Maggie, don't even get me started on the way that boy looks at her and speaking of...I've been giving Winn the look long enough for him to know....

Winn: Why is she giving me the look again, it's cold outside, I could sleepover, not like I have anything going on at home and besides, their not going to have anything going on either, we've given them enough chances, I give Alex the suck it look back at her and, "owwwww!"

Alex: Oh, no he did not just give me the suck it look, I give him the double I'll kick your ass look, we have to go, my sister isn't going to be stupid forever, one of them is going to make a move eventually, it's cold their going to put two and two together, "we all have to go right Winn?" I smile at Kara and I whip my winter glove at Winn...."Owwww!"

Winn: "Fine, Alex, I, just remembered, I need to buy uhhh...more salt, for...for..."

Kara: "Hey, Winn, doesn't your super put that out anyway for your apartment?"

"Ahh, I mean salt for my....pepper....right you know how it is, I got to get my food shopping done early before everyone buys the last of the bread and milk in the city &..... Byeeeeeeee!"

Alex drags him out of there quickly and down the hall before he says something stupid........er! 

"What was that, Winn?" "Your the best friend of a superhero with a secret identity and that was the best you could come up with?"

"Well, why do we have to tip toe around it anyway, she'll listen to you, just tell her and."...Winn was telling Alex like it's the most obvious thing in the world so sincerely as Alex stared at him just nodding her head a couple times...."right?"

"I must say Winn, that was a solid well reasoned argument..."

"Why thank you Alex and......"

"Of course your stone cold wrong, though.... Don't you understand, if I tell her to go for it, she's going to deny her feelings just to prove me wrong, even if she knows I'm right, it actually might almost be better for me to tell her under no circumstances should she ever sleep with that man ever and I absolutely forbid it, but Kara is more scared of getting hurt and might actually listen to me, nope, we're just going to have to wait those two out & that's it!"

"But, why couldn't we have done it when it was warmer, Alex?"

"That's the point, it's really cold out, their all alone with each other, those two are going to get closer, their not going to have any choice," they both laughed, ironically thinking only those 2 could screw this up!

Mon-el hummed along watching Alex and Winn bid goodbye, as he heated up water gathering up chocolate packets for 4, make that 3, make that 2...as he watched Winn slowly being dragged off comically by Alex, I wonder where their both off to in such a hurry to leave? For the last couple weeks it's like they can't wait to ditch us both, if I didn't know any better, I'd think.....they were dating! But, it can't be, because, Alex always seems to hang around Maggie playing pool and drinking together and Winn keeps asking me what my secret is with the ladies, meanwhile I've been striking out more times this last month with you know who, than whatever that guy was doing with that club on the grass! Like, I don't get how all those other people with the funny clubs keep missing that giant pond. It's such an easy shot, Mon-el laughed to himself.

"Hey, Mon-el don't forget I want extra marshmallows, extraaaaaaa!"

Mon-el just chuckled to himself, the last time he put just three spoonfuls and got reamed out by Supergirl, nope, not this time I'm bringing the bag with me, this time, he laughed as he handed Kara a hot chocolate with a small plate underneath it, a hot beverage for the lovely young lady, and one for myself he smiled at Kara's beautiful bright smile, her face turning a shade of pink at the way Mon-el was looking back...at me....or was it that slight lingering touch over her hand as he handed her the drink?

I know he's a bartender now, but I don't know it's kind of more personal for some reason when he does it in my home just for me. And, where did everyone go? It's like the 5th time this week Alex and Winn today, Jimmy another day and even Lena yesterday, all keep ditching us, well at least I have Mon-el......to keep me company as I watch......ahhhhh....what the hell is that....why does Alex keep changing the channel, to stupid stuff, I don't even remember her changing it....to Golf? Last week it was to Monster trucks? Is she trolling me or something?

Mon-el just laughs at how cute she is in her light blue sweater, white undershirt and flannel pants. She looks so cozy, but she seemed to be shaking for some reason, I know the hot chocolate is hot, I heated it myself???

"MMMMMM...this is good, why is this so good Mon-el?" "You put something more in this, the Swiss Miss packets don't taste like this, hmmmm?"

"You, got me...Kara, I put just a little pinch of nutmeg and cinnamon with a dash of maraschino cherry juice, I hope you don't mind, at the bar I'm always kind of tinkering around with the beverages to make them better, you know, and I just wanted to make the best hot chocolate you've ever had and..........."

"This is amazing. it's like I'm drinking a cherry chocolate bar."...but her brow crinkled.......

"What is it Kara?"

"Your still going to have to figure out the right amount of marshmallows," she stuck her tongue out at Mon-el as he laughed.

Rao, she's so cute, as he handed her the whipped cream container as she spritzed it on top of all the candy colored marshmallows the hot chocolate threatening to slip to the side of the mug at the extra weight of the iceberg shaped whipped cream she'd laid out extra thick......Mon-el was just dying laughing at how cute she was..but held it in with just a mirthy smile as he stared at the cutest, but most powerful woman on Earth.

"What?" Kara asked him as Mon-el had that funny smirky smile he keeps giving me, he isn't laughing at me, but it's just something I just can't put my finger on what it is and why do I feel like I'm getting goosebumps, it is kind of chilly in here pfoo as I shiver slightly and slowly slip under my blankie!

"It's nothing Kara, just did you want any hot chocolate to go with all that whipped cream and marshmallows?" "Are you actually going to drink all of that, before it spills all over the floor?"

"Watch me!" Kara giggled happily accepting his challenge as she lapped up whip cream forming a cute little white mustache with a small little dollop hanging on her nose, but still she managed to catch the warm chocolate before it could spill onto the sides, but the spills she missed landed on her little plate...."seeee," she smiled proudly! Pouring the excess on the plate back in her mug not wanting to waste a single drop of the chocolaty goodness.

Mon-el for a second was tempted to wipe off Kara's cute face from all the fluffy whipped cream than thought the better of it, because she might get the wrong idea, or even worst she might get the right idea, too late Kara was wiping and licking every last bit of the sweet whipped creamy goodness off of her very pretty face. "So, I guess it's my turn then?" "Well, I'll just put a little bit of whipped cream myself, I'm a not a pro like you yet..." 

"Or never," he hears Kara mocking teasingly back at him. He flinches as he carefully puts just a small amount of whipped cream just covering the top partially, he blushed slightly as Kara giggled back at him teasing him further....

"You'll get better.....I'm your mentor after all!" Still for some reason I just feel so cold, like I know I'm Supergirl, but for some reason, I'm just really sensitive to weather changes, is there a leak in here, why in Rao's name am I so cold as I slowly put my feet under the covers and I giggle/shiver some more when Mon-el takes his shoes off and puts his own feet under the covers, I'm not even sure if he's doing it because he's cold too, or if he's just copying me or....I won't even go there.....there is just no way he's doing it because of that?

"Hey, Kara could I ask you something, are you really that cold, I know your Supergirl and your pretty impervious to everything, so is this some type of thing or?"

"It's nothing...Mon-el it's, I'm just sensitive to cold weather changes, don't ask me why, I think it has to do with us getting our powers from the Sun, or something, but I always prefer being as warm as possible...you know?"

Mon-el just nodded his head...so tempted...to hold her in his arms and warm her up, but she might get so warm that she'll clock me in the face for going too far, I mean I know she's not even remotely interested in me, but could I get away with it...just warming her up as a friend...not for any other reason...just for my concern for her well being, alone and than Mon-el started to shiver slightly.....

"Hey, Mon are you cold too?" Kara wondered, I know body heat would keep us warm, but I don't want him to get the wrong idea, it would just be as...friends? Thank Rao, Alex isn't here to mock me at that ridiculous thought? "Hey, Mon....el, there ahhh...is more room if you want to scoot in more....into the covers if your...cold....too....?"

It's funny I wasn't really cold until she mentioned it and she looked so cold and she did offer and getting closer to Kara is just way too tempting for me to resist as I slowly nod my head at her accepting her invitation and scooting into the covers and she does too, and we slowly get closer and closer...and Rao....her eyes are so blue....like wow...I'm not so cold anymore, and than I feel her hand slowly tentatively grasping for mine...I look at Kara again......."uhh Kara?"

"I'm sorry....I'll..."...but she feels Mon-el's hand grasping at her hand tighter feeling the warmth enveloping her hand and than uhhh...she was a little bit warm...ahh...not just in her hand....but in other places.

"Rao, your hand is freezing as he clasped it tight....you sure, there isn't any Kryptonite around here?" 

He blushes as he stares at Kara's blushing face as she breaks eye contact again shyly....

"It's OK, I'm here.....unless you need me to find that thermostat....I'll....

"No, no it's OK, Mon-el......you can keep me company and.....ahhhh.....keep me warm...while we're watching......golf?"

"Yeah, I have to say, Kara I don't get how except for that one guy with the high score, they keep missing the pond and their balls keep falling into holes, that hole is really small, I guarantee I could avoid that every single time...."hahahahahhahah!"

"Hahahahaha!" Kara just giggled rapidly slapping at the couch & at Mon-el once again completely misunderstanding another Earth concept, "no silly the goal is to get the ball into the hole & have a lower score, that other schlub that keeps trying to dig his ball out is the actual bad player, she giggled...

Mon-el just smiled raising his thick eyebrows in recognition, "ohhhhhh, that explains everything....what was I even thinking, that the high score was good?"

"You weren't," she teased at Mon-el's still confused face, as her now bare foot slowly tapped at Mon-el's foot...he looked at her quizzically but didn't question it as he slowly started taking off his own socks and she felt his warm feet covering hers...."Gasp!"...

"What was that Kara?"

"Nothing....this feels good...mmmmmmmmm........Mon-el, I'm not cold anymore, thanks?"

And than Kara regrets her words immediately as Mon-el picked up the absolute wrong signal & slowly & reluctantly pulls his foot away. Kara was missing his warmth already while still feeling his warm hand over hers.

As they both watched or rather pretended to watch golf, they both started feeling colder and colder even under the covers as they slowly unconsciously got closer. At first they were just leaning into each other side to side. Golf clubs continued to meaninglessly launch from all angles, but all Mon-el and Kara knew were the tingles & sensations from their skin touching each other under those covers, and neither Kara and Mon-el were going to say anything. If she has nothing to say about it, than neither do I. Kara moaned unconsciously hoping Mon-el didn't notice, while Mon-el wondered if that golf shot was really that bad from Kara's reaction, as his arm slowly went around Kara's neck & shoulder tentatively but almost beckoned by a power & desire beyond his own control or understanding?

Kara has no idea how she ended up in Mon-el's arms while she was clinging to his hand and her feet were magically cold again until Mon-el's warm feet gallantly warmed them up again as Kara started explaining Golf to Mon-el! I am so going to have to thank Alex, I never enjoyed watching golf so much as I snuggled closer to Mon-el on this cold chilly night..Golf takes forever to end........Thank Rao, best snowed in day ever because of.....Golf....of course not because of..."HMMMMMMMMM!"

They held each other for a while silently enjoying each others warmth, not daring to say another word to spoil the spell of whatever was going on as the golf tournament ended way too soon, never thought I'd say that ever, Kara cursed at her weakness as she looked to Mon-el who had this weirdly contented face, like I just want to run my hands through his cute happy face and fluffy hair and ahhh, I better not do something I'll regret or he'll regret or what if he turns me down, or what if he doesn't?

It's weird she is literally resting her legs on my lap now as a friend for the last 20 minutes? And I have no idea what this even means, but if she isn't saying anything, I'm not saying anything. At least she isn't shivering anymore. I'm just doing this because I care about her...I mean as a friend of course, and not just because she's so cute and really, really pretty and..."ahh Kara?"

"Yes, Mon-el?" I ask, scared to death he's going to think I want him to leave, "you know it's late and it's snowing outside, so if you want to sleep on my couch Mon-el, you know you could," Kara gave him a hopeful inviting look, not daring to show him, that the couch might not be the only thing on the menu......?

Mon-el just stares at that cute enticing face, it's like I know she's telling me something with her eyes......I see now......she's such a good caring person thinking about others, "thank you Supergirl, I think I will take you up on your offer," as he stares mesmerized by Kara still with her feet on his lap, "this.....couch is really, really warm...."

"Yes, it is," she says reflexively in her little Mon-el mesmerized spell. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, Mon-el and for making ahhh....Golf fun...again?"

"Right, ahhhhh...maybe we could do it sometime?" Mon-el said it freely, and happily!

"Uhhh, what?" Kara sat frozen like what did he just say...?

"Uhh, golf I mean, it could be fun?" Mon-el smiled obliviously to the undercurrent!

"Uhhh, right I would love to play with you!" Kara almost winced the second the words came out of her mouth.......was it that obvious?

"Uhh, what?" Mon-el felt there was this weird undercurrent that he was obviously not picking up on earlier, but now he did?

"Playing Golf I mean, ahh, maybe when it's warmer though, not in a snow storm of course, silly!" She pushed him by his shoulder and Mon-el just put his head down and up in that cute endearing boyish smile of his. "I-I guess I should get you some extra pillows Mon-el, and maybe an extra blanket so you can keep warm....."

I've never been warmer right here and right now when I'm with you is what Mon-el absolutely did not say, but he was thinking it with every fiber of his being as he watched her going off to get some fluffy pillows. Watching that funny prancing almost dancing walk she does as she gets the pillows.

It's weird, he's like the first man I've ever had stay over....well I guess Winn has stayed over before, but I guess that was different as she stared at Mon-el feeling warm inside......yeah definitely different............what was that he was doing when he was talking about playing golf for a minute I could have sworn he was, but I take a peek and he gives me an innocent puppy face and a hand wave back at me....I'm really falling deeply into this....I better be careful......as I sigh and throw pillows at him and run off too my room quickly, closing the door before........I change.....my mind......or my feet decide to get cold again?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 18: The Glasses Don't Work

Alien bar:

OK, I'm ready, I can do this! Kara believes in me, so I know I can do this! I'm Mike, Mike Matthews, now and this disguise couldn't have come at a better time, as the last time I was here, I kind of messed up a humans arm, another human accidentally broke his hand with my face, I think that was considered a bonding moment with humans, but I mean right before that it was awesome, I got Winn, drunk I mean really, really drunk, we played darts, I drank everyone under the table. Winn actually was literally under the table and at the end of the night, I actually figured out that there was actually alien alcohol that actually could give me a buzz.

I stare at the door a few more times before deciding to go through the door as a new man, it's now or never, "hi, I am Mike, Mike Matthews...and....."

"Hi, Mon-el!"

I don't answer that delusional man thinking I'm this Mon-el! Never heard of him! OK, so only one person saw through my clever disguise so far, I walk a couple more feet and "hi, Mon-el, hi, Mon-el," I will ignore them all, this will work, it has to, or what will Kara say?

"Yeah, don't answer back, you party animal, with your glasses, you think like your some kind of Professor, we already had Halloween night," he hears in the distance, wondering what the hell was...this Halloween?

"Hey, we get it, you went a little out of control in the bar last time, but that doesn't mean you had to come back in disguise....?"

"But, I am Mike Matthews, honestly...."

"So, is Mon-el like your nickname, actually I preferred that much better, and if that's not a disguise, pointing to his glasses, did you lose your contacts or something?"

Mike, smiled, "of course not, I brought my phone with me." "See these are all my contacts.".....as he started scrolling down...... "I have many, many contacts...."

"No, your contacts," as he points to his eyes, while Mike just stares at him, like why in the hell is he pointing at his eyes....."do you want me to put my phone closer, so you can see my contacts better.....?"

"Hey, easy," M'gann interrupts recognizing a fellow traveler when she sees one, "your not from around here are you?" 

"Ahh right, your right I'm from...." And M'gann taking the hint points up....?

"Minnesota!" "Which is....up North, right?!?!"

"And the city?"

"Minnesota.....city!" 

M'gann tried reading his mind and couldn't but she could tell he was obviously not...so she googled it quickly wow, "that's a pretty big population in your city, right?" 

"So big!" 

"All 204 of them?"

"That's so big......right?"

"It's ok, I can tell your new at this!" "I was a stranger on this planet too once and that's why we opened this bar in the first place," "You don't have to hide who you are here, so where are you really from?" 

Kara is going to be so mad at me, "so, where are you from?" 

"Well, my name is M'gann, & I'm from, Mars." 

"Isn't that some type of human expression?" 

"No, I really am from Mars, let me show you something," taking him in the back.

"Ahh, that's where you store your alcohol I love it and woeeee!"...He sees her green alien form....After deliberating for a moment he finally thinks of a human expression about something coming out of a bag...."OK, fine, M'gann, I'm an alien too........but, can you please, kind of keep it on the down low, I'm still trying to fit in this world?"

"Look, I respect, your privacy, so I won't ask you where your really from, unless you want to tell me....just saying.".....silence....and....

"My...name is Mon-el, and I'm from.....Daxam."...& he puts his head down....."I-I-I'm not really proud of where I'm from, but I was hoping....for a fresh start.....?"

"I'm M'gann M'orzz as I told you, and my planet isn't perfect either....."

"So, I've heard...." Mon-el says thinking about J'onn's stories back at the DEO.

"Yeah, so, look this place, this bar is for people...I don't see any aliens here...just people like you and me and....you can be yourself here."..She puts her hand out and Mon-el just stared at it..."Your supposed to shake it you know...."

Mon-el just laughed...."I knew that...I...I was just messing around," as he shook her hand..."Thanks..M'gann...I think I'll definitely be back sometime..to a place where I actually can fit in."...Mike adjusts his glasses with a smile before walking back out to...

"Hi, Mon-el, nice bow tie, and sweater jacket......Mommy make you wear that.....owwwwww...owwwww!"

Mike just laughed as Kara literally turned his wrist in a funny angle......"would you like to try again and tell Mon...I mean Mike how good he looks?"

She catches Mon-el's face blushing.....feeling her own face starting to blush back at what she just said......I mean he does look good but....

"The bowtie look great, right," she added extra torque to his wrist?

"Owwww....owwww right, Mon....owww....owwww...Mike...."

"What I thought you said," as Kara releases his hand...hmmmmmph!

Mike adjusts his glasses again slowly walking over to Kara...."look....thanks for the assist...but it's not really working for me.....here either.......they know..they all know...they knew me before ....uhhhh....we started doing this....so can I please go back to being Mon-el at least here...in this.....alien bar?"

Kara looks around noticing a lot more aliens than she realized, she saw M'gann smiling nodding her way....several other aliens giving knowing nods her way..and Mon-el making that puppy face pleading with her to say yes as he slowly started taking his glasses off seeing if Kara would stop him.....

"Fine you, can be your own man here....just please....just in case you ever do, decide to be a hero she whispers....try a little bit better...just a little bit..." Kara emphasizes her 2 fingers just separated by a couple inches pleadingly.

"I will Kara...thanks for everything."..Mon-el gulps as he sees her hand slowly getting closer and closer and closer to his face....what is she.."ohhh?".......and Kara slowly adjusts his bowtie..."so much better she laughs, see you later.....bye....Mi....Mon-el!" She laughs as she walks out as her work break was almost over.

"So, she's the one that put you up to this, huh?" Another patron at the bar adding his 2 cents.

And another patron: "I don't blame, you, your girlfriend is really....really pretty......"

"She's not my....but I would...............uhhh......"

Mark: "Yeah, we know....so you want a drink this is the perfect place?"

Hey, you know I am from Daxam....right?"

"Than, it's a double than?"

"No, Daxamites drink doubles for breakfast, so it will have to be a triple than, but only to start......Mon-el laughs jokingly, than getting serious pointing at the 3 glasses emphasizing he will need them to keep it coming.

Cheers TV theme song starts playing in the background-

"Sometimes you want to go  
Where everybody knows your name  
And they're always glad you came  
You want to be where you can see  
The troubles are all the same  
You want to be where everybody knows your name."

M'gann from the distance watching Mon-el finally settling in just smiled waving her I-pod....."Hey the Cheers theme song, just felt appropriate."...

Mon-el just laughed after losing so many things.....maybe I finally found a place, that feels like....home!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 19: Boy Talk! 

Lena and Kara sit outside eating Japanese take out at the Catco tables getting plenty of sunshine during their weekly lunch:

Kara: "So, Lena running a mult-billion dollar Corporation, advancing research Science and you still have time to eat lunch with me to, where do you find the time?"

Lena: "Oh, I just asked my boss if I can and she said, why, of course you can, I wouldn't miss our weekly lunch for anything."

Kara: "Hey, you are your own boss, no fair," she whines! She smiles at Lena laughing knowingly, "but I guess it's great being your own boss, I on the other hand have the privilege and honor of getting reamed out by Snapper Carr on a daily basis, too many sources (using her Snapper Carr deep angry voice while Lena laughs) not enough sources, slanted point of view, not enough views, uhhhhhhhh, he's impossible, she huffed!"

Lena: "Kara?" Lena just shakes her head, "don't worry, most bosses tend to be hardest on people who actually do the work and are good at their job because they can even get more out of you....."

Kara: "Yeah, well I'm glad you think so, but I've literally had to rewrite all my articles the last two weeks at least three different times all for the privilege of my wonderful lovable boss just showering me with....(Snapper voice again) It's acceptable, now get out there do your job!" "GRRRRR.....Snapper Carr Monster!" Kara just grits her teeth making a Frankenstein face turning slightly making sure the monster wasn't behind her as Lena laughed happily! HAHAHA!

Lena just laughs, "yeah, well I still think your great, don't worry the cream always rises to the top, so what are you up to when your not being......Super...girl?"

Kara: Choked on her Teriyaki..."cough...cough...wha...what?"

Lena: "No, I mean you work so much, what does Kara Danvers do.....for fun?"

Kara: "Oh, right, right."..phew....she scared the crap out of me........"you know a reporters job is never done, so yes, I'm not going to lie I spend many a night by myself or sometimes with my sis watching Romantic comedies and eating buckets of Ben and Jerries and...."

Lena: "No, boyfriends, how about that boy I saw you with last week, he looked kind of cute?" "You both looked cute together!"

Kara: "What are you talking about, I wasn't with any boy, what are you talking about Lena?"

Lena: "You knowwwwwwww....Mark, or was it Matt, oh now I remember it was Mike....from the interns right?...."Tall, dark, kind of handsome in a dorky, but muscular sort of way, ring a bell, Kara?"

Kara: "Uhh, nope, never heard of him, hey your prying so much in who I'm with or not how about you, Miss Lena, surely you have someone?" "Your, beautiful and smart, and successful, hmmmmm?" Divert, divert at all cost....Kara whisper screamed in her head!

Lena laughs, sensing almost a protest too much vibe....but, "well since you ask, yeah, your right Kara, I am my own boss, but running L-corp is challenging and a lot of hard work, I hate to admit it, but I kind of chose work over my love life." "I had a really good guy once, but he made me choose him or my work, and there was no choice to make, I'm on the leading edge of so many discoveries, that even though it hurts that I'm alone sometimes, but if I had to choose over again, I would have made the same choice again, and now even if I find the time, it's hard dating," seeing Kara nodding knowingly, "I never know if someone really wants to date me or for what I own, or what I can buy, or I feel them judging me, or and you know theirs the really creepy ones too and."...she sees Kara looking sullenly...."Kara, you OK?"

Kara: "Yeah, it's just you know that's why I love romantic comedies so much, their so cute, theirs always just a little bit of drama and than the happy ending and then the boy and girl are happy and together and sometimes they have this great musical number at the end, but in real life, love isn't easy Lena." It's really hard, finding someone that really understands who you really are, or is looking for something more than you know the obvious stuff, right Lena?"

Lena: "Yeah I know the feeling, Kara, but you know I did see you and Mike at my Gala and you really did look happy and very comfortable dancing with him, I thought I saw some chemistry there and than of course, we got interrupted by terrorists, but I could have sworn I saw a spark, their Kara, you sure it isn't just me, huh, friend to friend, look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for him and I'll drop it I swear!"

Kara, looks down at her California and Alaskan roll, nodding her head no several times, while avoiding Lena's annoyingly perceptive stare. "I don't know what your talking about, I mean, we were at a party, and he asked me to dance, and I don't know if you noticed, but he is kind of new to this city and I've been showing him around and as his guide to our city, I just thought I should show him a good time and...."

Lena: "You done talking to your Spicy tuna, and ready to tell me the truth, I'm over here you know, I mean, look it's OK, if your not ready, or not interested in him, your amazing, and whoever you choose to be with, will have to be amazing too, but if you think, that boy isn't interested than you haven't see the way he looks at you when your not looking at him, that's all I'm saying soo...." She leaves Kara hanging as she slowly stops staring at her ginger salad....

"Your crazy, I am so not his type, not that I care, but nope, it's just your imagination!"

"Well, first of all I saw the way he was looking at you from across the room while you were stuffing your face with pot-stickers......I had a really great party, and their were a lot of beautiful people there, obviously," she waves at Kara, "and all he saw was you from the minute he walked through the door!"

"Your, crazy, he didn't even know it was me at first and...."....Kara groans that annoying nodding smile on Lena's face..."it doesn't mean anything.......that guy has a ton of girls.....your just no....and...."

"He came alone, Kara, and I must say he did fill out that suit quite nicely, look it doesn't have to be serious, but what would it hurt you, just to eat with him once and a while, you know you don't have to call it a date even, you can just..." She sees the recognition in Kara's face like she hit on something....ahhhh..crinkle.. much?

"Uhh...well I mean Lena, and I know what your going to say, and it's absolutely, positively not true."...Lena's smile kept widening, knowing where Kara was going instantly...."we eat together all the time with my friends....sometimes I'm showing him some of the new places and..."

"And your alone....kind of like.....a.....date......?"

"No, no, no, not like a date....like two friends.....just friends trying out new places he's never seen or eaten in before, and no, just no with the Lena knows everything, you may be the smartest person in this room, but you are not right about this, nope!

Lena just smiles watching Kara dig her own grave in her extra denials....should I tease her further...hmmmmmm....just one more...."Ever think about kissing him, you know just to see what it's like.....hmmmmmm?"

"Uhhhhh, your impossible, Lena, even if I was interested in him.....even if he was just slightly....kind of almost....kind of sort of...cute...I'm too busy....writing and rewriting all these articles and......"

Snapper Carr: "Danvers, where are you, I've been waiting for that article over 30 minutes ago!!!!!!!!" Snapper Carr, yelled across the room!

Kara jumped but smiling slightly, thank Rao: "I-I-I'm right on it, boss," she nods at Lena with her got to go back to work disappointed face, I can't believe I'm actually happy he got me out of there before she got me to admit..........

Lena: Such a shame, I think she was about to finally admit she likes him too, I really did think they looked cute together! Well, at least we have each other, but still I think it would just be really cool if we could actually do a double date sometime. Like that would ever happen.........Sigh!........... 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 20: The S-Walk

Supergirl was spinning, flying and laughing through the air happily landing onto the DEO platform, practically hopping, happily along towards the control room with her skirt twirling around, where Alex was just staring at her sister with a big ass smiling face using her sister senses, she was clearly detecting Kara had obviously just.......! 

"What Alex?"

"Oh, nothing Kara," she stifled a couple giggles under her breath hearing Winn spissing at her in a low voice, the second he saw Kara walking away.

"They did it again didn't they," Winn whispered?

Alex spissed back, "oh your wrong no they didn't do it....they really, really, really did it...did you see that....?"

"Ooooh,...Dana said....are we spissing about that again.......how often do you think they did it this time....spiss...spiss.......?"

"Hey, I'm her big sister...how dare you...but definitely had to be more than...how many spins and twirls was that Winn?" "Spiss...spisss...."

Winn: "Spiss...spiss...at least 3 maybe 4 rotations and...."

Alex: "So 4 times 2 equals..."....with Dana giggling in the background and than.......

No, one noticed Supergirl staring at them all with her mouth wide open....at the audacity of her friends...and her sister too......"Hello, I'm still here, and I have superhearing and I'm starting to get spissed off and what exactly are you all talking about," while Kara grimaced internally that maybe she didn't actually want their actual answer.

Alex just stared at her sister, like a kid that got caught passing notes in school and was about to go to detention....."Oh, nothing....you seem rather happy today, sis?"

Supergirl still detected there was something leaking out from underneath the surface of her sisters statement almost like......she knows! Or even worst they all know! "Well, I am happy!" "Why shouldn't I be happy, Alex," she asked defensively?

"Oh, not arguing that point, at all, you look really, really, really happy, except for that brief moment when you looked like you wanted to kill us all just now.....Alex smiled...I would think after you know, you'd be in a better mood though, no matter what?"

"After I know......what?"

Alex....cleared her throat..."uhhh....you did the walk again."....giggle...giggle from Dana....they all look at Dana whose smile vanished as Kara turned her full attention at her..."Oh, would you like to add something.....Dana?"

"Oh, no, I...I like the way you walk!"

Kara, stared at Dana for a moment..."like my walk in what way exactly and.......Winn, where are you going exactly?" As she saw Winn, looking like he was sneaking off....

"Ohhh, just speaking of walking...I thought I would just walk over to ahhhhh......J'onn.....you needed me for that thing right?" "You know the thing?"

J'onn: Why does he have to bring me into this? She's like a daughter to me....I hate when they all talk about that stuff in front of me....my stupid extra strong Martian, hearing....and I can't unhear it....I can't! Maybe if I continue to ignore him, he will leave me out of this.....my innocent space daughter would never do anything like that with that Daxamite...thank the Martian Gods, I can't read her mind though.....their not wrong about the way she was......."I just remembered Winn...I have DEO business I have to attend to...gotta go!" He flew away quickly out of the DEO before he could hear any other insinuations about his spacedaughter's nope...gotta go! Whoosh!

"Papa bear?" "DEO business, this is the DEO, did he just ditch me.....?"

"Well, Winn, doesn't look like he needed you for that thing after all, so...?" Supergirl just stared at him tapping her foot on the floor with her arms folded against her chest, waiting!

"Uhh, well, fine....if you insist....you just have a certain walk that uhhh....lets us know.....uhhhh....something...ahhh...Alex...come on......a little help here?"

"Look, it's one thing if their hinting around at something about me, behind my back, but your my sister, don't you at least have my back?"

"Of course, I have your back, Kara you know I love you, it's just....we all love you and we're happy when your happy....very...very happy here!" "Right, Winn...Dana?"

"Right, we're all happy your happy too....Kara!"

"Alex, I'm not happy, right now...and don't think for a moment....I didn't notice you changing the subject.......what do you all find so fascinating about..my walk, Alex?" 

Alex looked to Winn and Dana and than back to her sister...."uhhh.....how's Mon-el, Kara?"

"Your changing the subject again, Alex."

"Actually...I kind of wasn't....but if you insist, I might actually have no choice and answer your question......"

"I want to know...what is so funny...maybe I might laugh too?"

"Oh, right, well we all kind of know!"

"Know what exactly, Alex?"

"Well, we can just kind of tell when you walk a certain way that you uhhhh.....lets just say in the most discreetest way possible you probably just uhhhhh...Mon-el was happy too, right or was he still asleep from after.........you know!"

"I don't have a funny walk...I don't know what your all talking about...and...uhhh.....not that any of this isn't anything less than.....total......BS....she hears Dana giggle again before going silent at the cold Kryptonian stare going her way....but what exactly are you seeing different when I walked just now, I walk the same way all the time?"

"Not after you and Mon-el obviously had...you know....you always walk a little bit different after...uhhh...you know...."

"No, I don't, Alex why don't you enlighten me about how I walk when....you all think you know......when you don't know anything!"...Kara hoped they were all buying it and they didn't see her face fully turning several shades of crimson.....damn it they know...but how? "If you think you know so, much, why don't you show me how I walk when you think you know!"

"Oh, I know it's kind of like this... as Alex slowly flashes this big ass wide smile, it's going to take me a moment Kara to channel this, so bear with me as she slowly started swinging her hips confidently nodding at DEO agents with an extremely bright carefree smile...something like this Kara and...."

She hears Winn clearing his throat trying to get in on the act...."Close but not quite right!"

"Well if you have something to add Winn..."

"Well if you insist, of course Alex got the smiley thing you do and the hip thing, but you also you kind of move your shoulders like this full of such confidence like you just kicked another Supervillains ass!" Alex and Dana laugh as they see Winn smiling brightly his mouth opening and closing like he was singing something doing a weird almost catwalk strut up and down the DEO control room swinging his hips and shoulders..."See!"...Alex and Dana clapped while Supergirl's face continued to turn redder and redder as she turned to see if any of the other agents on the floor were paying attention to this but they all seemed to be looking at their computer monitors, at least she hoped they were and it wasn't them pretending everytime she stared in their direction.

"No, no, no...Winn, Alex you both got it all wrong," Dana added..."it's kind of more like this, I mean you got the smiley face and hip thing and yes she definitely does the shoulder thing sometimes she does a spin & twirl every once in a while, but you forgot how she whips her hair around, nibbles at her lips between smiles like look at me I'm so happy I just had sex with............."

"Mon-el?" They all stare as Mon-el enters the DEO in his tight black DEO issued uniform with a slight frown on his face wondering what in Rao's name is going on while he sees his girlfriend, Supergirl blushing furiously her face beet red looking like she's dying from sheer embarrassment. 

"Could I ask all of you something?" "Alex?"

"Uh, yes Mon-el what is it?"

Kara stares wondering what he's going to ask some of her blushing slowly starting to fade and than....

"Why are you all imitating Kara's walk, but actually you know you still missed one part though, right?"

Alex, Winn and Dana tried to hold it in but they all burst out laughing..."HAHAHAHAHHA!"

"Hey, what's so funny?" As he stares at Supergirl's beautiful, but angry humiliated face as she walks in a now very self conscious way in a straight bee-line towards Mon-el!

"Hey, beautiful, how's it going?" "What sup?" He smiled at her trying to lighten her obvious mood while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oww!"....Kara hits his arm!

"What was that for Kara, he asked while rubbing his arm?"

"If you ever show them.....I swear to Rao, if you ever want to get....spssss...spssss..laid again.....just don't!"

"Ahhh, I see...he nods his head.....while he hears a spsssing in the background with 3 of his friends making whipping noises...spss....spss...whipped much?" "Whip it good!"

"Hey, Kara, what are they talking about now?"

"....Ahhh...that movie about Indiana Jones we were talking about seeing later today, you remember that guy with the whip, right?"

"Hahahaha!" Entire DEO bursts out laughing even the agents that had pretended they weren't listening!

"Kara, why are they laughing so much?" Mon-el walks with his arm around Supergirl's shoulder as she guides him away.......from them!

"Oh, the movie is funny and their just being..stupid...annoying."...and their lucky I love them so much and I'm a hero or I would kill them all.........was not what she said as she turned back at their laughing faces giving them all a death glare as she guided Mon-el away from them to a more private room! 

"That wasn't really about a movie was it?" He stared at Kara and her shifting eye contact, biting of her lip, even without the crinkle he knew something was up! "What was really going on in there?" He asked searching Kara's face for an answer as she tried not looking back into his eyes until she felt his warm soft hand nudging her chin up to look at him and those eyes of his just pleading and pulling and tugging at her heart!

I don't know why those blue/grey eyes of his tug at my heart so totally and completely! It sometimes feels almost like his eyes are looking right through my soul!

"Kara.....?" 

And then my eye contact focuses on his lips almost like a question and I see him looking back at my lips too with his answer and I kiss him with all that I have feeling his strong arms encircling me, holding me tight......I'm proud of our love.....MMMMMMMMMM.......and I'll walk however the hell I feel like it...as I lose myself completely in our kiss! They all can suck it.........just like we are....with each other....right now.....MMMMMMMMMMMM!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End for now............?  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene Notes:

Scene 17: Cold feet notes: Remember that couch scene I was going for in the previous chapter that ended up turning into Star Wars leads to Tangents, I was actually trying to write this Cold feet story on the couch, and I figured they would watch something and I ended up with another story instead, but I'm glad it happened that way, because I ended up with that pretty cute Star Wars story and I think this story ended up even better too, as I decided I had to bring in some other characters to start the story off and I had no idea I was going to end up writing about Golf, but I think that was perfect as their both so cluelessly in love with each other that I figured even the most boring thing I could think of on TV and all they saw was each other. That's True love, as far as I'm concerned! I actually wanted to end it at them loving golf so much, but I thought this story turned out so cute and fluffy that I just couldn't stop myself and kept on going until I could find another extended cuter ending. The fluffiness made me do it! Yeah, if this wasn't fluff fiction, and I actually wasn't trying to stay cannon friendly I would have written them together right there, on the other hand if I had written the Supergirl TV show I would have slowburned the hell out of it just like this scene.

Scene 18: The Glasses Don't Work notes: Just a thought experiment and me patching up another Supergirl plot hole, so why doesn't Mon-el wear glasses everywhere and isn't he supposed to be Mike Matthews, so why is he Mon-el when he's working in the bar? So, I thought this story might be him trying out the secret identity after he had already been to the bar as Mon-el and finding out how useless the glasses actually are for him in keeping his secret identity, besides the fact he wasn't even a hero yet, Supergirl and it's plot holes, but at least in season 2, I only laughed happily at the plot holes, but now........that's why I write Fluff fiction and even though I still watch the show I'm not going to say anything else on it, I've vented in my other stories, from now on, I'm just going to write the stories I would have wanted to watch on TV and that will have to speak for itself unless you leave a comment about it than it's fair game. OK, one thing though, and I can't help it, but what if it wasn't a plot hole and the fact that they didn't protect Mon-el's secret identity more kind of makes you wonder if they weren't lying when they only wanted him for a 2 year arc, I just thought I'd leave that one out there.....

Scene 19: Boy Talk notes: So, I just thought I haven't really had Lena in any of my fluff fiction stories before, so I figured it was about time, so maybe when she's eating with Kara, they might have some girl talk about her and Mike and are they together or not and if not why in heavens not. I actually had thought about a scene like this for my Avoiding Mon-el story, but I couldn't think of a way to do it and preserve season 2 canon, but that idea lead to this one of course.

Scene 20: The S-walk notes: So, I admit my season 3 story hasn't been posted as often as I would have liked, it's a really long story, every time I look at the word count, I'm like I'm really going to add more, I can't even reread it to make sure my future posts don't contradict, so why am I bringing this up, well because this was an alternate take of what I thought I might do after Supergirl and Valor meet for the first time on Earth and I thought wouldn't it be funny if the way Alex found out Kara finally got laid again after a year was by the way she walks, and she had seen her do this before after she had sex with Mon-el, but even though I still have all these alternate takes for their first meeting I'm trying to wittle down I decided this would be a better fluff fiction update as here I could expand the joke & make it sillier and fluffier by adding Dana, and Winn and J'onn to the jokey fluffy mix.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Authors notes: So, I'm always soliciting for feedback or suggestions for future updates and of course I hardly ever get any, but if you did add something it would make the author happier and maybe make me want to write more, just saying........

Author's preview: So, I know I always say it and I keep procrastinating but my chapter 23 update to my Season 3 story will be next and it's called Guard Duty which will feature some Saturnlightning, a revisit to one of my favorite written scenes, and the Dark Circle and their new leader will try to assassinate the founder of the Legion. As Far as Fluff fiction goes, at the moment I literally have no other ideas, maybe I will have more in the future, but at the moment, I'm a little bit stumped, so feel free if you have any requests, and remember fluff fiction doesn't have to be just shipper stuff, regardless what your suggestion is as long as it is fluffy, I promise I will consider it as that's the whole point of Fluff fiction in the first place, even if one story ends up being a throw away, I have 3 other stories to smooth out the update for any experimental story you got. Well, kudos, comments faves, keep me going so please, if you liked any of these and you want me to write more, please consider it before you click off this page, & thanks for reading.


End file.
